Samurai 7
by TheLifeOfObsession
Summary: The Hara Trio have found themselves locked in a battle that neither of them can understand nor care to even begin to. All that they know is that their caught inbetween a war that's been going on between the Emperor and the rest of the world, and their only companions are a village full of old people and a group of Seven Samurai. What could go wrong?
1. Introduction

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. **

_**Samurai 7**_

_**Introduction**_

Honor Against Thieves

Threatened by plundering cyborg bandits, an innocent village defies its inhuman enemies with the help of mortal men born to do battle and bound to die for honor: humanity's champions, the seven samurai.

**The Villagers**

**Kirara Mikumari**

Kirara is a _Mikumari_ (water maiden, a village priestess) of Kanna village. She decides to go find the samurai to be brought back to her village, while admitting that she also wanted to see the outside world. She possesses a dowsing crystal on a necklace which allows her to detect the flow of groundwater and to read other's hearts.

**Komachi Mikumari**

Komachi is Kirara's little sister, who follows along with her and Rikichi to see the city as well as help locate the samurai.

**Rikichi**

Rikichi is a peasant of Kanna, who travels with Kirara to locate the samurai. He can be often rash because of his hatred for the bandits. He blames himself for the loss of his wife, Sanae, who has given herself up to the bandits to save the village.

**The Seven Samurai**

**Shimada Kambei**

Kambei is a wise samurai who has survived many battles, though he feels no joy from them. Many of his friends have died in those battles, and he was on the losing side of many of them. He constantly lives in the shadow of his painful and violent past, rejecting Kirara after stating that his heart is dried up. He is the first samurai.

**Katayama Gorobei**

Gorobei is a skilled samurai who has made his living since the wars' end by entertaining people on the city streets. He is also a veteran of the Great War, so he knows Kambei by reputation. He is very skilled at dodging blows and can pluck arrows and darts from the air. He often makes light of rather serious or dangerous situations. He is also quite smart, in his own unique way. He is the second samurai.

**Hayashida Heihachi**

Heihachi is a genial samurai who wishes to avoid fighting as much as possible and prefers to eat rice instead. During the Great War, he took a position as a combat engineer, which kept him off the front lines but also used his mechanical skills. He is discovered chopping wood in exchange for food or devices that interest him. He is most helpful within the group as their mechanic, and orchestrates the construction of medieval-type weapons. However, he harbors a deep hatred for traitors as he was one himself, which resulted in his whole unit being killed. He is the third samurai.

**Shichiroji**

Shichiroji initially fought side by side in the Great War with Kambei, and is often referred to as "Kambei's old wife" He temporarily leaves behind his successful post-war business at the Firefly Inn, and with it, his beautiful girlfriend/fiance, to join Kambei in battle once again. He has a prosthetic left hand which has a grappling hook capability with his index finger. In combat he uses a type of spear; the only samurai not using a sword. His girlfriend, Yukino, has nicknamed him Momotaro, from the traditional Japanese tale, because she found him, badly injured after a battle, floating down a river inside a capsule reminiscent of a peach. He is the fourth samurai.

**Okamoto Katsushiro**

Katsushiro is a young and inexperienced samurai who wishes to be Kambei's student, calling him sensei almost from their first meeting. He idolizes the principles of bushido. He promises to protect Kirara no matter what, and seems to be attracted to her. He eventually becoming a worthy student of Kambei; and he also comes to terms with killing enemies, after reacting in shock the first time. He becomes strong enough to deflect the capital's main cannon, and defeated numerous bandits all by himself. He gains emotional strength as well, and understands what his true reason for becoming a samurai is. He is the fifth samurai.

**Kyuzou**

Kyuzo is originally a nearly silent, mysterious bodyguard for Ayamaro. In that role, he fights with Kambei, and he later joins the group with the stated intent of saving Kambei's life so that he can later fight Kambei to the death. Kyuzo is an incredibly skilled fighter, wielding double blades that fit into one sheath on his back. He's accidentally killed by Katsushiro when Katsushiro used a gun to protect Kambei because his sword was broken. Rather than showing anger to Katsushiro or regret of his own life, he instead expresses his anticipation of fighting Kambei in the after world. He is the sixth samurai.

**Kikuchiyo**

Kikuchiyo is a cyborg with a mechanized exoskeleton. He was originally a peasant until becoming a samurai to help others. He is often looked upon as a clown or a bother, as he gets angry easily and often causes trouble with his loud noise and clumsy ways. He carries the largest of the swords, which also acts as a chainsaw. He is fiercely loyal to Kambei, and, when given recognition, he returns favors fourfold. He is accepted as the seventh samurai after revealing he was also a farmer, like the peasants of Kanna.

**The Newcomers**

**Akahana Hara**

The eldest of the Hara triplets, Akahana is the strongest of the tree, and seen as the leader. She cares deeply for her brother and sister and will do anything to keep them safe. As newcomers to the land, Akahana finds in surprising that the women here are not fighters like they were in their homeland and keeps her blades hidden until they are needed. After all, many things could happen in this strange, new place.

**Aina Hara**

The middle child of the three, Aina is more of the bookworm and the group but her strength with her blades aren't something to be teased. She is protective of her family, though she and her sister do often fight over several things over their journey in this new land.

**Aito Hara**

The youngest of the three Hara, Aito thought that traveling to this new land was a bad idea and as they get involved with the Seven Samurai, he teases his sisters that he was right. Refusing to let them get involved without him, he stays near them, sure to keep his sisters safe.

**Matoko Kura**

A young woman that travels with Hayashida Heihachi. She was the younger sister of Heihachi's personal and close friend during the war. After his actions that killed her brother, she wanted revenge on Heihachi but after meeting the young man, something changed…Heihachi does all that he can to make up for her brother's death as the two travel together now. But don't think that just because she travels with a samurai doesn't mean she's weak. She has a special little trick up her sleeve when she plays her music…

**I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the HARA Twins are mine! **

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Master**_

"**This place is…wrong."**

"It truly was not what I had been expecting."

"Does that mean we can leave and go back home now?"

"No, it doesn't."

Aina Hara gave a sigh as she listened to her brother and sister argue. The trio stood in the streets of the Merchant city Kougakyo, taking in the feel of the new place. She was silent, but she had to agree with her sister. The city hadn't been what she was expecting. So many homeless people. So many moneyless, starving people. It didn't hold the feeling of happiness and joy like they had been told. If someone was pleased with living here, then they had a problem that someone needed to take care of; and fast.

The Hara trio paused at the side of the street, taking the moment to decide what they should do next. Akahana was the eldest of the triplets at their age of 26. At 5'9' in height, she wore her short, black hair in a jagged cut just above her shoulders, her green eyes sharp as they moved across the crowd before them. In her black boots and pants, her top was blue with silver strands moving up from the edges and whirling around her body. A pair of swords were hooked to her belt to her left hip and hidden beneath the cloak she wore.

Aina was the second of the three, leaving her black hair long and her green eyes softer than her sister's. At 5'7', Aina wore matching pants and boots, but only one sword as her top was a pale gold and red. She swore a cloak as well, hiding her own blade.

Aito was the only boy of the three, and the youngest of the triplets. He was taller than his sisters, at 6'1' with short black hair and green eyes, and was dressed in brown pants with a faded green and black shirt. He wore a sword on his right hip, but no cloak.

Normally, the sisters wouldn't hide their blades but they had been warned that women were not fighters here in the city by several others and had taken to hiding the blades; for now.

"Do you think that there's another city we could go to?" Aito asked. "You know, one…cooler?"

"Cooler?" Akahana glared through the moving strand of people.

"Yeah."

"I think this is what we'll find anywhere," Aina told him. "The tales we heard of flourishing cities and peace is apparently not true."

"That's just what they are. Stories." Akahana crossed her arms. "Especially after the war."

"Yeah, well, one can hope, right?"

"Yeah, but that seems to be all that the three of us can as of late."

The Hana Trio were not from around here. They actually came from a land up north that hadn't been involved with anything about the Great War or the Emperor. They had traveled down south due to stories that travelers had told them but what they found did not please them at all.

"So, what now?" Aito asked. "What do we do?"

"Well, we can try to find a place to rest for the night before we leave," Aina suggested. "They would have an Inn or something around here, wouldn't they?"

"You really want to sleep here?"

"Where else would we rest?"

Akahana ignored her siblings as she continued to search through the crowd. From their right, further up the street, came cries of a thief. Turning her gaze there, she found a fan running their way, a brown crate-like object on his shoulders as another man chased after him. It wasn't hard to pick out who the thief was.

Aito, not liking the thought of that, went to move forward but another had moved first, knocking the rice to the ground and shattering the crate.

The man was young, early twenties if not late teens, with long greenish hair in a ponytail and green eyes as he was dressed in multicolored clothes with a sword on his hip. A Samurai, it seemed.

The man that had been running after the thief gave a boy to the young man before beginning to pick up the rice as a set of girls, a teen and a child, joined him. The triplets stood there, watched as the child began to cry, worried over the thought of the rice being taken from them and that they would be left with nothing.

Aito was the first to move of the three. He bent down in front of the child, a small smile on his face. "Hey, you wanna see something cool?"

The crying child looked up at him. "Something cool?"

"Yeah, Watch this."

All our of them paused as Aito moved to the middle of the fallen rice. Others in the street paused as well and watched as the man pulled two fingers of each hand up to his temples, spreading his feet apart. A strange language then began to flow from his mouth as a bright, green light began to swirl around his feet. As his legs began to move, shifting the wind with it. The wind sucked the rice up off of the ground and everyone watched as it separated the rice from the dirt before dropping it back into the bags before them.

"Wow!" the young girl cried out, applauding as Aito gave her a small bow. "That was amazing! How did you do that?!"

"Your movements," The boy said. "They're like a dance."

"Yeah, you can say that," Aito scratched the back of his head.

"Our fighting styles are…quite different than anything else we have seen here over the last few days," Aina told them.

"Where are you from?" The older girl asked.

"Not from around here." Akahana said, giving her sister a stern look.

"What's your name?" Aina asked the samurai.

"Me?" He blinked. "My name is Okamodo Katsushiro. Yours?"

"I'm Aina Hara. This is my older sister Akahana and our younger brother Aito."

"Are you new here to Kougakyo?" Katsushiro asked them.

"Yes," Aina answered him. "We're looking for an Inn for the night so we can rest. Do you know of one?"

"It's actually not too far from here, if you want to follow me there."

Aina glanced at her sister. Akahana gave a sigh. "That would be fine." The younger woman nodded.

"Then shall we?"

"Thanks. We really do owe you," The man, Rikichi, told them as the seven moved down the street together now.

"Let me give you one word of warning," Katsushiro began. "You shouldn't go walking around here with your food on display."

"Right."

"Now, be sure to watch yourselves. Now then…" He went to walk off but Rikichi paused him.

"Please wait, Samurai!"

Katsuhiro turned to him. "Something else?"

"U-um,"

"No, not this one." Kirara cut him off. "Neither of them."

Akahana gave a frown. Something about this teenage girl rubbed her the wrong way. They were going to have part ways soon, or she was going to loosen her tongue. "Let's go, guys." She turned and followed after Katsuhiro.

The teen turned back to her, apparently interested in talking and learning more about the trio and their…tactics. Akahana stayed silent as the younger two transverse with the new samurai. She knew that she could trust her siblings with keeping their mouths closed on their information. She didn't get involved, keeping her eyes set on the ones around them when cries of a break-in began to pass through the streets as the horde all ran to look.

Katsuhiro ran forward to be the first to help, the triplets staying back to watch what would happen. A man had snuck into a building and got caught. He grabbed a baby as a defense and was now holding it hostage against the city people, ordering that the authorities were not to be alerted.

"And it's just the one man?" Katsushiro asked.

"Yes and he's still in there."

"All right, I'll do what I can."

"Why even bother?" Akahana asked, crossing her arms as they continued to watch. "The others here wouldn't do the same. Half of them are lowlifes. Why do you even think these people are in this mess?"

"Akahana," Aina glanced at her sister. "You're so mean."

"Heh."

"She just needs to get laid." Aito replied. "That'll cheer her up real quick."

"But, brother, we're all virgins."

Aito pulled a sad face and hung his head as he relied in a sad, whiny voice-"I know."

"Hold on there, boy!" a deep voice called out, bringing everyone's attention to the large man in armor with the sword on his shoulder as he stepped out of the crowd. "You're going to need some muscle in a battle like this! I'll help you out."

"And things just got worse." Aito was the one to sigh this time, though all three of them feared the outcome of this event.

Katsushiro tried to refuse the newcomer's help but the large man just insisted…before chopping the building straight down the middle and revealing the man inside with the baby.

"Standoff's over," The new man said loudly. "Hand me the kid."

"Wait," The man looked scared. "You're a samurai, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! Now why did you go off causing all this trouble?"

"If you were really a Samurai, you'd know that answer. I haven't seen food in a week. I've been on the streets since the war."

Aina pulled a sad face as he began to cry. "What all happened in the war, Akahana?"

"After the Samurai were defeated and the Emperor took control, it's not hard to believe that the Samurai are now seen as the enemy in this day and age. No one hires them for anything anymore."

"Then why not just stop being Samurai?" Aito asked.

"It's not that simple, Aito." Akahana sighed. "It's not a job. It's a way of life."

Before she could continue, the rogue samurai had opened his shirt, revealing dynamite and lighting a flare. The townspeople ran away, leaving just a few close to the crazed man.

"What's wrong, samurai? If you want to save the kid, then strike me now!" Akahana exchanged a look with Aina. She gave a silent nod before slipping behind her and her brother, taking the same stance that Aito had taken when he gathered all the rice together. "Stay away! I'm not bluffing! Stay away! Maybe you're afraid to die, but I'm not!"

"W-what kind of nonsense are you talking about?" The man in armor cried. "There's no battle to be had here! You're just someone that broke in!"

"It's high-time I found you, Samurai." A deep voice called out from the crowd.

Akahana's eyes slid in that direction to find a cloaked man in white moving towards the on in red armor. "You don't recognize me. I'm not surprised." He pulled his hood back to reveal long brown hair and matching eyes. "Have you forgotten my face? My name is Zaemon Yoshichika, the Peaceable. For many years, I have sought to avenge my parents. How fortunate for me that I should happen to meet you here. As my foe,, prepare yourself to come forward to cross me and my blade!" He grabbed the blade at his side.

"Hey, hold on!" The large man cried out.

"I haven't forgotten your colossal form, or your unusual helmet. There is no mistake; you are my sworn enemy, Tsukumozaka Jurobei Mitsuharu!"

"Wait!" Was the only word the large man got out before his head went flying off, his mountainous form still standing. That was odd.

Akahana felt the cold feel of water on her neck and glanced to the side to see a blue light, much like Aito's green, float past her. It made it's way, carefully, to the flare and doused the flame so the dynamite could not by lit. She gave a secret smile to her sister.

"Forgive me," The man in white stepped towards the man with the baby. "I don't mean to intrude." The man tried to light the flare again, but Aina's water kept it out, giving the man in white time to quickly dispose of the fool and give the child back to his family.

"Samurai, thank you very much!" The owner cried. "If you would like, may I buy you a drink to thank you?"

"No, there is no need for thanks. He was just a troublemaker. You never asked me to get involved, I'm just a nosy man."

"Yeah, we can tell." Akahana frowned, crossing her arms. At her voice, the man's eyes slid over to look at her. She found herself caught in a staring matchi with the man for a few moments before it was cut off by another.

"Hey, wait!"

That large man again. Akahana was surprised. How could he be alive still with his head…

"A robot?" she asked aloud.

"It seems so." Aito nodded his head, crossing his own arms.

"That hurt, you bastard! How dare you use me to get to that thief! Maybe we should be sworn enemies!" the crowd seemed to be caught in shock,

"You say you're a Samurai," The man in white replied. "I have my doubts."

"Why?!"

"You carry a sword, yet you hesitate." He continued to move on.

"Don't walk away from me! We're not finished yet!"

"Well, it's not like there's anything that you can really do at this point in time," Aina decided to say as she moved forward and picked up his…helmet/head.

"What are you doing, Aina?" Aito asked his sister.

"Well, we can't just leave him like this. It would be unkind. We have to fix him."

"Aww, do we have to? We have enough problems as it is."

Akahana gave a sigh as her siblings continued to argue over what to do with the robot man. She found her gaze following after the man in white in time to see that trio from before following after him as well.

~Something tells me,~ She began. ~That we're going to be seeing all four of them again. And soon.~

**I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the HARA Twins are mine! **

_**Chapter Two**_

_**The Pupil**_

"**That man from before, the Samurai in white, he was truly something else, don't you think?"**

Akahana sighed at her younger sister. That was all that Aina could talk about since the events with the samurai. The large cyborg, Kikuchiyo as they learned is name, had run off to get fixed and Katsushiro was still with them, showing them around the city. He and their brother, Aito, had gotten along pretty swell; so far.

"What the hell is that?" Aito's voice made them all stop and glance up at a large, iron vehicle pausing in front of them.

Akahana gave a snort as she crossed her arms. "Who cares? As long as it doesn't mess with us then we don't need to know."

"Ma'am, you must watch your tongue around these parts," Katsushiro told her in a hushed voice. "The Magistrate's people are everywhere."

"Oh? And whaqt are they going to do to me?" The elder woman growled.

"Good luck there, Katsu," Aina gave a laugh. "Akahana's mouth can be tamed by no one." She turned back as the vehicle moved again and a gasp escaped her mouth. "Hey, guys, look! It's that man again!"

They all turned back to the path ahead of them to find the Samurai in white only a few meters ahead of them, walking along in silence. Akahana was about to turn and go the other way when Katsushiro ran forward, calling after him.

"What is he doing? Aito asked, tilting his head to the side as the boy dropped to his knees before the older man.

"Being stupid, it seems," Aina titled her head to the side as well. "Why would he get on his knees?"

"Like I said," Akahana moved past them. "This culture is quite different from ours."

"I ask you with great humility and respect," Katsuhiro was saying. "I am Okamoto Katsushiro and I am on my knees. Please make me your disciple. I am sure now. There is no other samurai that can train me like the one named Yoshichika."

"Kid," Akahana placed a hand on her hip as she stopped beside the duo. "Get up and stop making yourself look like a fool." She glanced at the man in white. "Besides, I doubt that's even his real name."

"What?" Katsushiro looked up at her.

"Why would he lie about his name?" Aina asked as the other two Hara's joined them.

"I just used it to get close to that thief." The man replied, not looking too happy at the moment.

Katsushiro turned back to him. "That's even more ingenious! Will you honor me by telling me your real name?"

The man glanced off to the side, rubbing his chin for a moment. "Is it that important to you?"

"Yes."

Akahana wore a scowl on her face. She opened her mouth to say something but Aito placed a hand on her shoulder, giving the boy to deal with his own problem.

"Shimada Kambei. Happy?"

Katsushiro smiled. "Kambei-sama, I'll ask you one more time, using your real name. Please teach me. You stopped that burglar with skills I've never seen before. Your fearless authority and-"

Akahana rolled her eyes as the boy continued. "This is going to be a pain in the ass." She then glanced over her shoulder to find the three villagers joining them. "And it just got worse."

"Then you're a samurai?" Kambei asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"What about the three of you," He glanced at the Hara trio. "You have swords as well."

"Please," Akahana scoffed, turning her head.

"What my sister means is 'no'," Aina giggled, giving the eldest a little push with her hip.

He nodded and turned back to the boy. "I'm guessing from your age you never fought in the war."

"No, but it's the samurai's way of thinking, to be strong and ready for war any moment that made me become one. It's clear that you and your sword are always on the battlefield in spirit."

"Find someone else." Kambei told him, walking past.

"What?" Katsushiro looked surprised.

"Great Samurai," Kirara took a step forward. "Wait." He glanced back at her, eyes narrowed as he gazed into the crowd behind them.

_**~The road I walk is paved in gold**_

_**To glorify my platinum soul**_

_**I'll buy my way to talk to god**_

_**So he can live with what I'm not~**_

"**Do we really have to sit here and deal with this?" **Akahana grumbled, arms crossed.

"Just deal with it, Aka," Aito told his sister. "Katsushiro asked us to come along with him. He's still interested in us, it seems."

"Well, after seeing what you did with the rice, it's not hard to know why." Aina teased.

"Yeah, but still…" Akahana hung her head. "But why with them?" she tossed a thumb over at the villagers and Kambei.

They all now stood in what appeared to be a wasteland, Kirara explaining why they were here. Their Village was in trouble with…something that Akahana ignored half of. She didn't worry about anyone else but those she cared about. And something just about that girl, Kirara, rubbed her the wrong way; just like Kambei did.

"What else can we do?" Rikichi sounded like he was going to cry. "The bandits use us as tools for growing food. When we break they'll just replace us with more. Even peasants like us have souls."

"I'll go," Katsushiro told them.

"You mean it?" The man looked up at the boy.

"I've heard of this. The Bandits going from village to village since the war ended, demanding rice and grain from the farmers to feed their army and taking more each time. As far as I'm concerned it's the worst kind of powering corruption. I'll dedicate myself in driving them away."

"But you're not the one we want," Komachi told him. "My sister looked at the crystal and that's what she said. You don't smell like battle?"

"Hang on a second here," Akahana turned to the group. "You come here and complain about bandits raiding you and when someone offers to give you help you turn them away because they're 'not the ones you want'?"

"Uh-oh," Aina whispered to Aito. "This is going to be bad."

"'Don't smell like battle'?" She continued. "Don't make me laugh! He may be young but I guarantee that he could do more in a battle then any of the three of you ever could! People like you only get in the way!" She clenched her fists.

"But…but the crystal said-"

"Crystal-shymstal! You keep thinking that way and there's not going to be any damn village for you to return to! Never refuse help when given! You might not find it anywhere else!"

"Calm down, Aito," the man placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "This isn't them, remember?"

Kambei watched with a clear face as Akahana bit her bottom lip, turning from the group again as the conversation continued. He turned back to the rest of them. "Why?" He asked.

Kirara looked at him. "You risked your life for that baby at the shop without hesitation and I saw into our heart. Don't fool me. I know you have the talent and the principals to save us."

Kambei wore his dull face still. "Every battle I've fought in, I've lost. If I did go to your village, I would only lose again."

"But-"

"We saw you face that burglar and you beat him."

Akahana gave a small laugh. "I told you." She sang at them.

"I am merely an empty shell," Kambei continued on. "A shameful remnant that lives long after it has served its use. I promise you, Katsushiro, if you go, you'll lose."

Katsushiro took a step forward. "Don't I have to try?"

"But, please, we'll do anything." Kirara begged.

Kambei walked past them but paused for a moment. "You, girl, you're a water priestess, right? Find better waters somewhere else."

"A water priestess, huh?" Akahana mumbled to herself, glancing up at the sky. "That makes perfect sense, now."

"Ha," Aito sighed. "No wonder Akahana didn't like her."

"Yeah…" Aina hung her head as she watched Kambei walk off.

"Akahana," the elder sister turned back to face the young boy behind her. "Will you come with me?"

"Where? The help them?" She spat as she glared at the two girls. "I think not. I'm not here to be someone's guard. If they can't defend themselves then why should I?"

"Akahana," Aito placed her hands on her hips with a scowl. "Stop talking like that! What would _she _say if she were to hear you?" Akahana bit her bottom lip before walking off on her own. Aito and Aina both gave a sigh. The younger woman turned to Katsushiro and the others. "I apologize for that. My sister, she's…"

"There's no need to explain." Katsushiro shook his head.

"She may have a hard mouth and body," Aito began. "But her soul is soft and kind. Experience has just…" He glanced at the villagers. "After she calms down, she'll be back. Then ask her again for her help. You'll find her answer different if you ask her face to face instead of saying she's not the one you need."

Kirara opened her mouth to reply but caught herself and nodded. "Yes."

Akahana gave a soft sigh the next day. She had left Aito and Aina with Katsushiro and the villagers. She knew that they would be safe. She just needed some time to think things over and keep her emotions under control. Walking through the city seemed to do that. Some of the performances did that for her; especially a man named Katayama Gorobei. Plucking arrows from the air was not an easy task.

Indeed, Akahana was in a good mood until she caught sight of Aito running down the streets with a look of worry on his face. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's Kirara," He began, pausing before her. "And Aina…they've both disappeared. Kidnapped, it seems."

"WHAT?!" Akahana's voice was loud and fierce as her brother flinched.

"Yeah. Katsushiro and that cyborg from before, Kikuchiyo, have run off to save her from the Magistrate's son, Ukyo."

"Why the hell weren't you with them!?" Akahana growled.

"Aina can take care of herself, Akahana!" Aito hissed. "She's not a child anymore!"

"You tell me she's been kidnapped and-"

"Now is hardly the time to be arguing about it," A voice joined them and they turned to see the samurai in white, Kambei, again. His voice was firm as he glanced between the duo. "Now, you say that the Magistrate's son took them?"

"Yeah," Aito nodded. "But that doesn't mean anything to me. The three of us have only been here a few days."

"Then come with me." He turned and began to move down the street. Aito turned to his sister to ask if they should trust this man and was surprised to see that she had already begun to follow him. He closed his mouth and joined the two of them. If Akahana trusted this guy to follow him to their sister, then he would too.

_**~I've been fading away**_

_**I've been waiting on the call to reach my veins**_

_**Ready or not~**_

"**Well, when they say the end of the tunnel, this is surely not what I hoped they meant." **Aina's joke was carried off as the three men cornered them on the edge of the broken pipe they had run through. Aina would have fought them off but that would leave Kirara open to attack so she ran with them instead. Besides, Katsushiro and Kikuchiyo could handle them, couldn't they?

~Apparently not.~ She told herself as Kirara squeezed her hand to death. "Oh, where are my siblings when I need them?"

"End of the road, ladies." One of the men chuckled.

"You better come back to safety before the wind blows you off."

"Please," Aina scoffed, turning to face the enemy. "I deal with fiercer wind than this on a daily basis."

"Oh, I do like them fiery."

"Remember, these women are for Lord Ukyo."

"Ukyo's his name, huh?" Aina gave a grin. I'll be sure to tell my sister that when she shows up to kick your ass!" She grabbed her hilt but frowned. She needed both her hands to fight and her other was still in Kirara's death-trap.

"AINA!" the voice caught their attention and the woman turned around in time to see a trio on the path below them.

"Aito! Akahana!" With them here, she didn't have to worry about anything. "Kirara, do you trust me?" She asked, wrapping her arms around the girl tightly.

"Uh, y-yes,"

"Then don't scream."

"Wait!" One of the men realized what she was doing and reached out for her but was too late as the duo flew over the side.

"Aito, now!" Akahana cried, watching the two women fall.

"Got it!" He jumped up on the railing and over the edge he went.

Akahana went to follow, but Kambei grabbed her arm. "Let go."

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

She gave him a smirk. "You really want to know? Then follow and find out." Pulling her arm away, she jumped off after her brother just as Aina and Kirara fell past her.

"I knew you two would save us," Aina smiled as Akahana grabbed the two women.

"Yeah, and after this is over, I'm gonna beat the hell out of you for getting caught!" The older sister growled.

"Are you guys crazy?" Kirara stared at them in shock. "We're going to die!"

"Lady," Aina smiled. "We're the Hara Trio. Nothing can kill the three of us."

"But-" It was then that the young priestess noticed at the three of them had stopped falling so fast and now seemed to be gliding. "But how?"

"Ha," Aina smiled even wider. "Aito's such a show off."

Kirara glanced down at the man below them. She let her mouth drop open. The man was holding his two fingers to either temple again as that strange language flowed from his mouth. This time, the green light flowed around his entire body before expanding into the large, calm typhoon that had encased the four of them. Er, five of them, that is.

"Incredible," The soft word flowed down to Akahana and she raised her head to see that Kambei had, indeed, followed after her. He gazed down at the bottom of the pit they were headed for. He was truly impressed. Never had he seen anything like this before.

"And that is why they call me the best," Aito smiled as he placed his feet of the ground.

"Brag some other time," Akahana told him, turning to their sister. "Are you all right, Aina?"

"Of course."

"Thank you!" Kirara had pulled from Aina and ran at their brother, hugging him tightly. "I was so…so afraid!"

"Oh, it was no trouble," He flushed, scratching the back of his head.

"Truly impressive," Kambei grabbed Akahana's attention. "I've never seen something like that before. What kind of sorcery was that?"

"Sorcery? Please," Akahana replied, turning her head. "Aina, what happened? Where are the other two?"

"It doesn't matter," Kirara shook her head. "I found the one we needed."

"This again?" Akahana sighed.

"Didn't I tell you to look elsewhere?" Kambei sighed himself.

"What matters at the moment is getting back up there to help Katsushiro and the cyborg," Aito began. "We can argue over this later."

"I agree," Aina nodded. "So, what next, Akahana?"

"Why look to me for directions?" Akahana asked. "I don't know this place."

"Well, we could ask Kambei for-"

"Let's go this way," The elder sister replied, pulling away from the group.

Aito and Aina gave a laugh before following her sister. Kambei watched the three of them for a moment, his thoughts running quickly before he and Kirara moved after them.

**I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the HARA Twins are mine! **

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Entertainer**_

"**Katsushiro!"**

The young man had been face first on the ground as Kikuchiyo continued to fight. At the woman's voice, he slowly lifted her his head, the pain traveling through him. He turned to the side.

"Akahana?" He asked in surprise.

The elder woman dropped to her knees beside him, rolling him onto his back. "Are you all right? Where were you hit?"

"You need to…go after the others," He tried to brush her hands away but she shook her head.

"Aina and Kirara are already safe. I came to find you and the cyborg. When Aina told me that you were still fighting, I couldn't just leave you here on your own. But it seems like I wasn't needed," She commented as the cyborg joined them.

Katsushiro tried to stand up and her arm wrapped around his waist as she helped him to his feet, pulling his arm over her shoulder. "No, I-"

"One of the things that a true warrior needs to remember is that he must accept help when he needs it." She told him. "Now be quiet and accept it." The teen gave a small laugh.

"Are you going to be able to walk, metal man?"

"I'll be just fine," He grunted. And then he began to go haywire, giving out cries as smoke steamed from him.

"You sure about that?" Akahana smiled. "Looks like we need to get you to a mechanic."

"No need, I am already here," She turned to find an elder man with supplies behind her. It was apparent that he and Kikuchiyo had met before as the two began to exchange words. The woman let the two of them go at it and turned back to the teen on her arm.

"Any serious wounds?"

Katsushiro shook his head. "No, just sore."

"You've never really been in a serious battle like that before, have you?" Akahana asked him.

"I…no." Katsushiro hung his head now. "I am trying, but…"

She gave a sigh. "Look, I'm not a Samurai or anything, but I can give you a few pointers on how to use your sword. It may not be exactly what you're lookin for, but it's better than nothing, kid." He opened his mouth to speak but she continued over him. "And if I hear one word, even one, about my being a woman, I'll rip your tongue out." His mouth shut but he gave a laugh. She stared at him in surprise for a moment before a smile spread across her own face.

~Aito was right,~ Katsushiro continued to laugh. ~Behind her wall of defense she is different. Quite different.~

The two of them ended up following after Kikuchiyo and his mechanic. Katsushiro had regained some strength in his legs and was walking on his own but the woman stayed close to him, just in case.

"Hey, kid," Kikuchiyo called back. "Quit brooding over the fight. You're making me twitch!"

"Let him brood, you gearhead," The elder man called back. "I don't know what happened back there but he needs to let it sink in."

Katsushiro hung his head again before glancing up at Akahana. "Would you?"

She looked down at him. "Would I what?"

"Give me some…pointers."

She gave a teasing laugh and rubbed his head. "You need a lot more than pointers, kid, but I have no problem in giving them to you, especially because I don't want my flank left open when we deal with those bandits."

Katsushiro looked at her in surprise. "You mean, you're going to help?"

Akahana gazed up at the sky. "The one thing my teacher beat into my head the most was to help those in need, even if I didn't like them. I might not like those two brats, but I can't leave Rikichi and the rest of the village to suffer because of that. I'll help anyway that I can." Akahana glanced down the street again and gave a smile. "Now, you ready to begin your training?"

"Here? Now?" He sounded shocked. "But how? With what?"

"We, dear boy, are going to work on your aim!" She moved quickly, passing them. "Hey, Gorobei!"

A man with dark skin and white hair, dressed in green and yellow, turned to face her. He held a scar on the left side of his face. "Ah, Lady Hara! Come back for another round?" He asked as the three traveling with her came to a pause.

"Yes, but not me this time," She smiled at him, She grabbed Katsushiro's hand and pulled him up beside her. "It's this runt, today."

"Who's this guy?" Kikuchiyo asked his friend.

"Why are you asking me? I've never seen him before in my life."

Gorobei glanced the teen over. "What's the matter kid? You look gloomy. Come on, you can tell me!" He leaned forward and Katsushiro placed a hand on his sword, ready to draw.

"Katsu," Akahana scolded him. "Be polite. He's not going to do anything to you, now are you, Gorobei?"

"Not when his companion is you, Lady Hara," Akahana gave a laugh. She may have only met this man yesterday, but he had already become a favorite on her small list of those she liked in this city. Gorobei glanced back to the teen. "You'll have to excuse my rudeness, young man. A crude way of getting your attention, I know. It comes from being in show business for so long. Forgive me." Gorobei

Spread his fan out in front of his face. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Katayama Gorobei, entertainer second, gentleman first. Pleasure to make you acquaintance, and a bigger pleasure to meet you again," He gave a bow to Akahana.

"What will this do for my training of aim?" Katsushiro asked her.

She gave him a smile and grabbed his hand, pulling it from his sword. "Just watch.

Gorobei straightened himself. I may not look it now, but I used to be a samurai." He moved back to his supplies and placed a hand on one of his sword hilts. "Unfortunantly in the current world, my sword is only good for performance. I show off my war skills to city crowds to scrape in my daily wage."

"You use bushido for entertainment?" Katsushiro hissed.

"Hey, what kind of performances?" The cyborg called out.

"Don't encourage him," Katsushiro told him.

"Hey, gotta find a way to survive, you know?" Akahana defended the man.

"My thoughts exactly." Gorobei nodded.

"Why are you so angry?" The mechanic asked. "You're still mopping about what happened back there, aren't you, boy? Well, that's no good. You're way too serious. Just try to have some fun! You won't keep snapping at everyone who makes a smile."

"I'm not mopping!"

"Then why are you clutching onto that trinket like you're life depends on it?"

"Just calm down, Katsushiro," Akahana clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I told you they were safe so just calm down and get ready."

"Ready? But for what?"

"Like I said before," She began to back away from him as Gorobei rang his gong, summoning others in the street. "To work on your aim."

"What are you doing?" Kikuchiyo asked her as she leaned against his wagon.

"Just watch." She told him. "Katsushiro said he wanted someone the help train him, right? Well, I may not be a Samurai but I can help him with a few things and that's just what I plan to do. If he hates me for it, I'll make him hate me with a passion that makes him what to express his power even more."

The cyborg stared at her. "You're weird, you know that? I kinda…like it."

She gave a 'heh' and crossed her arms, watching the show as it began.

"Tell me," Gorobei grabbed a bow. "Do you have experience handling a bow?"

"Of course."

"Then it's easy. All you have to do is take an arrow and aim it here," He pointed at his forehead."

"This oughta be good," The cyborg chuckled.

Gorobei moved towards the teen again. "Using only my hand, I'll snatch the arrow you shot at me out of the air. Life or death, that's the game. If I fail, I die, assuming your aim is good, and you get back at me for poking fun. If I succeed, you have to pay the value of any man's life; you buy my lunch. My rules are as simple as that." He held the bow and arrow out. "Here."

Katsushiro glanced back at Akahana for a moment before taking the weapon. "All right."

"Interesting man," The mechanic commented. "I wonder if he was ever really a samurai like he claims."

Kikuchiyo began to laugh. "He's certainly not anymore."

"Well, I'm sure he'd rather be like he is now instead of being a metal tin like you are," Akahana shot at the cyborg behind her.

"What was that?!"

"You heard me, metal-man."

"Ladies and gentlemen, lend me your eyes for a fascinating game of chance." Gorobei called out. "A Samurai's life is on the line!" A crowd gathered quickly as he backed up into place. "All right boy, it's up to you to make this fun." He pointed at his forehead again. "You know you're target."

Katsushiro gave Akahana another glance before notching the arrow and drawing back. He was still for a moment, as Gorobei drew a mark on his forehead, before dropping his arm. "This is stupid. A Samurai should not put his life on the line for entertainment. It's dishonorable."

"What's the matter, boy?" Gorobei asked him, laughter in his face. "You nervous?"

"Shut up!" Katsushiro roared, drawing the arrow back again. "Don't mock me!"

Akahana closed her eyes and just listened to the two of them, knowing what was going to happen. The boy needed work, no doubt in that. She opened her eyes again as Kikuchiyo made his comment of Gorobei 'actually doing it'.

"He's nuts." The cyborg commented.

"No, not nuts," Akahana told him. "Just…himself. There's nothing weird about being yourself, even if others don't understand you." She began to applaud and the rest of the crowd joined in with her as Katsushiro stared at the street performer in shock.

_**~The road I walk is paved in gold**_

_**To glorify my platinum soul**_

_**This filthy blood runs through my veins**_

_**I gave up everything for fame~**_

"**Akahana!" **Aina's voice was full of relief as her elder sister stepped into their little cave with Katsushiro behind her. "You're finally back!"

"Yeah," She glanced to the side to see Kambei sitting there before a bowl of rice. "You're still here, are you?"

"Great Samurai!" Katsushiro called out.

"What?!" Kikuchiyo's voice joined them from outside the passage. "You don't mean that old man, do you?"

"Unfortunantly so," The woman called back out to him.

"Hey, show off, what are you doing here?"

Kambei stood up and Akahana cleared the passage, letting him walk out to the metal-man in the cart. "You got your head back on." The cyborg said something but his voice made it too hard for Akahana to understand. Kambei gave him a sad look. "May you never lose that fighting spirit of yours."

"What's that supposed to mean? Get back here! Hey!"

"Calm down, tin-man," Aito called out to him.

Kambei took his seat again as the trio spoke amongst themselves, leaving Katsushiro to talk to the Samurai.

"So, you think this other dude could help?" Aina asked.

"Gorobei's strong, and if you can't see that then there's just something wrong with that head of yours. Not every man can catch arrows out of the air."

"But that's doesn't mean he's strong." Aito argued. "It just means your fast."

"Muscles aren't the only thing that makes your strong, Aito," the elder of the three hissed. "You should know that by now. I-" She watched as Katsushiro gave a bow to the water priestess and begged for forgiveness. She moved forward. "Kid, pull your head off of the floor."

"But I-"

"How old are you?" She asked him. "16? 17? How long have you been wielding a blade? A year or two? Maybe a few years longer? You haven't had a teacher to help you, you've been going off of instincts. That's gotten you pretty far in my opinion."

"But…Kambei was right. If I can't even protect one person, how will I be able to protect a whole village from bandits?"

She gave him a small smile. "Besides, didn't I tell you that I would help you? I'll be there with you when the bandits attack the village so you needn't worry. You won't be on your own."

~Akahana taking on another student?!~ Aito asked himself in surprise. ~But that's…what made her do that?~ He glanced at Katsushiro in interest.

"But…"

Kikuchiyo stood to his feet and rammed forward. "So you've been listening to him huh?"

"Kikuchiyo, calm down, buddy," His mechanic told him.

"Shut up! I gotta give this old bastard a piece of my mind!"

"Aren't you going to stop this?" Aina asked her sister as the cyborg picked up the bowl of rice.

"Why should I?" She crossed her arms.

"Look at this. This is your meal! Do you have any idea how much they sacrificed to make sure you had it? Of course you don't! You're a samurai, after all. They feed you all the rice you want so you'll stay and meanwhile they eat pig's food! Go to their village. Save their world. It must be worth something. Or is that what you call a losing battle?! How they suffer and you still don't help? I'll kill you right here!" Kikuchiyo went to strike him but Kambei caught his sword in his hands. "Hey, let go."

"Did it ever occur to you to wait for an answer?" Kambei asked him.

"What are you talking about?!" The cyborg growled.

"I have decided to go with the farmers to their village," Kambei told him.

Kikuchiyo would have blushed in embarrassment if he wasn't made of metal. "Oh, well,"

"Just sit down big guy," Aito told him with a laugh. "Before you blow another one of your circuits."

Kambei grabbed his bowl of rice back. "Your determination and loyalty have won me over to your cause. I will help you. I shall not let your treasured rice go to waste." Rikichi bowed and gave his thanks, the two girls doing the same.

The mechanic scratched the back of his head. "Well, look at that. They finally got themselves a Samurai."

Akahana watched as the old man continued to work on the cyborg's arm. It was good in no time. The others sat there, gazing over a map of the village but that was least of her worries at the moment. She was silently thinking to herself on how she was going to deal with Katsushiro. Could she really…

"No, we will not be taking these two with us." Kambei's voice caught her, turning her attention to the group as they argued. "I need real samurai."

"Would you stop being an asshole?" Akahana asked the man sitting across from her. "Just because they're not experienced like you are doesn't mean they won't be of any help. Who knows, maybe one of them will save your life one day in these events."

"You three aren't coming either." Kambei told her.

"Now wait a damn minute," Aito jumped into it. "you can't tell us what the hell to do! I can go anywhere I damn well please and just for that, I'll be sure to be there in that village on vacation when those damn bandits attack just to put your foot in your mouth!"

"Maybe he's right, Aito," The young man looked at the other sister in surprise. "The last time we got involved in something like this, Shin was-"

Akahana's voice cut her sister off. "Just because we're not Samurai does not mean that we are weak. I can choose where I want to go and if I say that I am going to that damn village, then that's where I am going. You stand in my way and you'll see just how strong a warrior of the Almoth plains is."

"Almoth plains?" Katsushiro asked. "Where is that?"

"Don't worry about it, kid," Aito told him.

~So, it all makes sense now,~ Kambei told himself. ~Now all I need to know is…~

"Besides, the three of them have already hired us," Akahana jabbed a thumb at the farmers. "Metal-man and Katsu here have already eaten the rice as payment and therefore they cannot give it back. You forget, they were the first to agree to go while you tucked your tail and ran, claiming that nothing you could do would help so be quiet over who goes or not."

Kambei and Akahana stared at eachother for a moment, the silence ringing eerily in the cave.

"I'm going to sleep," Kikuchiyo broke it, dropping in the corner.

"I like her, Kirara," Komachi grinned as she stared at Akahana.

Akahana stayed silent as Kambei began to talk about the bandits again, leaving her words where they had been. It didn't mean he agreed to it, but it also stayed the same. If they wanted to go, they were going to go, whether or not the Samurai wanted them to.

"I'll need seven Samurai, including myself."

"I'm tired of this," Akahana stood up. "You morons do what you want," She glanced at Katsushiro. "Are you going to come with me or not?"

Katsushiro went to stand but the mechanical man made them both stop.

"Wait!" He told them. "I have an idea. That man from the street, the performer,"

"Gorobei?" Akahana asked.

"Yes, he said he was a Samurai, didn't he?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "But he's not someone I would condemn to being partnered in a group with someone like him," she stabbed at Kambei. "He's too good." Kambei frowned as the siblings laughed.

"All the same, I would like you to stay here until I go and get him. It's his decision to decide on whether or not to join."

"If so, why do you want me here when he arrives?" Akahana placed a hand on her hip.

"Because, he seems to like you the most. Just be patient and after this is over you can go off and train your little student some more."

Akahana stared at him for a moment before giving a sigh and sitting back down. "Make it quick."

The mechanic nodded and took off.

"Who is he talking about, Hana?" Aina asked her sister.

"Someone crazy, if he likes her the most," Aito grunted. Akahana gave a snort, crossing her arms.

It didn't even take half an hour for the mechanic to return with Gorobei in tow. Kambei had ordered Katsushiro to hide by the entrance with a plank of wood over his head.

"Why, sensei?" Akahana gave a wince. Wasn't she supposed to be his damn teacher now?

"He wants you to strike, of course," Aina smiled. "To see firsthand if the Samurai is actually what he says he is." Kambei gave a nod.

"Ah, Lady Hara!" Gorobei's greeting went by happily as he merely dodged Katsushiro's attack. "I didn't think that you would be here!"

The woman gave a smile as the man in green sat beside her; Kirara hurriedly made him a bowl of rice. "Not by choice, I assure you."

"So, just what am I brought here for?"

…

"I hardly think I'm worth a hundred warriors but I appreciate the flattery," Gorobei told Kambei.

"Flattery may be the only reward you can expect from this," Kambei told him. "The only payment we will receive from this is the rice."

Gorobei gazed at the other man for a moment before turning to the woman beside him. "And what are your views on this, Lady Hara?"

"I don't intend to get paid," Akahana told him. "I don't like rice too much anyway. I am going because I cannot leave villagers to suffer at the hands of monstrosities such as this. And believe me," She shot at Kambei. "I do intend to go," ~Even if it's just to piss you off, now old man.~

Gorobei gave a smile. "Then I accept." Rikichi gave another bow and thank you. "Hey, cut that out. Don't think I'm playing a hero or anything. I'm not going to help the village in pity for farmers or rice I can stomach. I'm going because of the two of you," He glanced between Kambei and Akahana.

"Why is that?" Aito asked in confusion.

"So I can stand beside them on a battlefield. I was part of the crowd that watched you take on that burglar. As far as this showman's concerned, you executed the scene with perfect marks."

"But what does that have to do with my sister?" Aina asked.

"Well, you don't think I'm just going to let a woman go off on her own into a battle like this, do you? Besides the strength of this woman is amazing, as is her speed. I couldn't catch her arrow," He pointed at the small wound on his right ear. "And I barely had enough time to dodge it. I want to see what she can do in a battle."

~That explains everything,~ Katsushiro looked at the older woman.

"Ah yes, Kambei, Kambei," Kikuchiyo grunted as he stepped forward. "Everybody just loves Kambei!"

"I remember you," Gorobei smiled. "You're the one who got is head cut off."

"Shut up!"

Akahana watched as Gorobei's eyes sharpened. "Get down." He jumped forward and grabbed an arrow before it could pierce Kambei.

"An attack, huh?" Aito asked, jumping to his feet.

"Most likely for saving the girls," Akahana sighed, standing to her feet. "Now, let's go meet our sister's kidnappers, eh, Aito?"

"You damn straight!" The two of them ran out, leaving Katsushiro and Kikuchiyo to protect the others. Kambei, Gorobei, and Aina followed behind them. The attackers were only two and Gorobei quickly took on the redhead that was shooting the metal spikes at them.

"I gotta hand it to you. You're good."

Gorobei grinned and snapped the spike with his thumb. "Thank you."

"Are you one of the Samurai these peasants have hired?"

"They offered me something too good to pass up."

"You won't change your mind then? How depressing."

"Oh, stop talking and let's do this!" Akahana growled, placing a hand on her sword as she moved up beside Gorobei. "You wanted to see me on the battlefield, right? Well, here's your chance."

**I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the HARA Twins are mine! **

_**Chapter Four**_

_**The Loner**_

"**That was way too easy."**

"Easily dispatched," Gorobei glanced at the woman that stood beside him. "I was right about you. You are strong. Very strong."

"Sister's the greatest!" Aina called out with a large smile on her face. "No one can beat her!"

"Though I'd like to say that I'm the strongest, Akahana is the strongest." Aito sighed.

"Forgive me for running in when they broke your deal, Gorobei," The eldest of the Hara trio told the man beside her.

"No need to apologize. You took care of them with no problem." Gorobei smiled. "I'm surprised. You're better than I thought."

"It's not hard to see why," Kambei joined the conversation. "I'm sure that that wasn't even her full power."

Akahana sheathed her blade and took a look at the mess that Kikuchiyo had made from their hideout.

"That was impressive and stuff," Komachi frowned. "But we're gonna get in trouble."

"Fine, fine, everyone just dump the blame on Kiku," The cyborg hung his head. "I'll clean it up. Let me just put on my little servant cap and get to work.

"We're not blaming you," Aina told him. "So don't feel bad."

"And don't even bother cleaning it up," Aito told him. "We'll just go somewhere else."

They ended up moving to the mechanic's place. It was full of crap from all over the place. Akahana gave a silent sigh and turned from the room. "I'll be outside." The area was silent, the soft voices from inside following her, but she leaned her back against the metal. That fight earlier had been nothing. She was disappointed. She found herself hoping that the Bandits in the rice village will at least be a bit more entertaining.

"Sensei," Akahana turned her head to find that Katsushiro had followed her outside.

"Don't call me that. Akahana is just fine." She told him.

"But a master is always referred to with a title."

"I am not a samurai, little boy, so I do not need a title to know that I am strong."

"Lady Akahana, then."

She gave a sigh. "You won't give in, will you?" She asked him. All she got in return was a smile. "What do you want, Katsushiro."

"I have a question. Your strength from before, against the two men, it was astounding. It proves that you have been doing this for a long time, but women are seen as disgraceful in battle."

That's because the men out here are fools." Akahana hissed. "In the Almoth Plains, warriors are either male or female' it is their choice to make. You are honored in either way."

"The Almoth Plains." Katsushiro repeated her. "You mentioned this place before. Is that where you're from? How far is it from here?"

"You should go and rest for today, Katsushiro," Akahana pushed herself from the wall. "Tomorrow, when they search for more warriors, I'll take the next step in your training. You'll want to be well rested. I will not go easy on you."

When Akahana awoke the next morning, she found that Kirara had taken Katsushiro with her on her search. Aina was still there with her, the others having spread out on their own.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Aina asked her sister.

"I'm fine."

"If any of us deserved a nice sleep, it was you." Aina told her. "Especially after yesterday." She closed her eyes as Komachi's coughs filled the area. "It has been a while since you fought like that, sister."

"There's no need for concern," Akahana replied. "Just a bit rusty. It will return to normal in no time."

"But your arm-"

"I said that I would be fine!" She hissed.

Aina froze for a moment before standing up and moving away. Akahana gave a silent sigh and hung her head.

"She is just worried about you, that's all." She lifted her eyes to find that Kambei had taken the other woman's place. He placed a glass of water in front of her.

"She shouldn't. I'll be fine. I don't need anyone's concern," She glanced at him. "Including yours."

Kambei gave a small smirk. "Whatever had happened in your past has turned you into this and it's not a smart idea to keep to it. It will only drag you down."

Her temper flared. "You can't tell me what to do! You don't know anything about-"

"I'm finished." Kambei turned to gather his sword from the mechanic. Akahana jumped to her feet and stomped out of the house. Kambei watched her for a moment before closing his eyes.

"Don't…don't get mad at her," He glanced at Aina. She had moved to help Komachi with the fire. "She's just…hard; especially on herself. She's…she's still haunted…"

Kambei was silent for a moment and glanced down at his blade before moving out of the house after the other woman.

"You, girl," the mechanic turned Aina's attention to him. "Just what is it that your sister is haunted by?"

"The Almoth tragedy," Aina sighed, closing her eyes.

"**Where the hell can you find five more samurai to take part in this damn thing?" **Aito scratched his head. He was with Katsushiro and Kirara, moving through the streets. "Are you sure that we'll find five more here?"

"We found two already, haven't we?" Katsushiro replied.

"Yeah, but are we sure that the…" His voice paused and he glanced over his shoulder for a moment. "Sure that the other five can be found here."

"Maybe, maybe not." Kirara closed her eyes as she turned to head back down the stairs to their base. "Look, its Kambei!"

"Sensei, we couldn't find any Samurai." Katsushiro told the elder man.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Aito locked his arms around his head.

"So you knew you were being followed?" Kambei asked him as the other two gasped.

"When you train with my sister, you always know what's going on around you." He turned to find himself watching as a man stared down at them from the stairs above. He was a tall man with red eyes and blond hair. He was dressed in black pants with a long red coat and a plain look on his face.

"So we were followed!" Katsushiro cried as the blond man jumped down to confront them.

"Guard the two of them," Kambei ordered Aito as he began to move. Not feeling in a mood to argue, the younger man just watched as the two samurai began to circle eachother. "I am Shimada Kambei. May I have the honor of knowing your name?"

"Kyuzo." The man's voice was deep.

"I asked only because I know you are a samurai."

At that, Kyuzo reached behind him and pulled out two swords from the sheath on his back.

"I think Akahana would be good against this guy," Aito decided to say. "She wields double blades herself."

"She does?" Kirara sounded surprised. "Then why did she only use one yesterday against those men."

"Because only one blade was needed." Aito answered her, his arms still behind his head. "You learn things like that the further you go along with your training."

"A Challenge." Kyuzo told Kambei.

Kambei narrowed his eyes as the blond man took a stance, pulling the handle of one of his blade over his face. "Two swords. What an honor." He grabbed his own.

"Good luck." Kyuzo told him before running forward. He pulled a shocked look as Kambei used his sheath to block the dual blades before making his sheath a second 'blade' of his own.

Aito watched, his blood pumping faster and faster as the two samurai slashed and dodged eachother. He remembered a fight much like this between Akahana and their teacher nearly five years ago. It was the worst fight for any of them, and yet the best, too. The battle between the two men before him wanted to make him grab his own sword and join in but he knew that he wouldn just get in the way. If Katsushiro and Kirara weren't there, then he wouldn't have had a problem doing so at all, but he couldn't risk the two children getting hurt. The fight came to a halt for a moment, both of the men slightly bleeding from their necks at the blades held to their necks by the opponent. Aito watched as Gorobei showed up with Rikichi and Komachi right behind him. Aina wasn't too far behind.

"Don't just stand there, Kambei!" The voice from the stairs above dragged their attention to Akahana as she stood there, watching them. "Get the fight over with!"

Kambei ignored her words and turned back to the man before him. "I am in love." His words caught Kyuzo off-guard. He barely moved in time to flip over Kambei's attack and send the older man rolling across the ground as he landed on his feet. "With your skills, that is." Kyuzo gave a grunt that sounded like a small laugh. "I am seeking skilled samurai for a difficult job. Care to join me in a new war?"

Kyuzo gave a small smirk. "Against the bandits, is that right?"

"If you already know, this can go quickly." Kambei stood up. "Join me."

"I'll pass!" Kyuzo growled, running forward to start the fight again.

Aina was the one who found herself watching in excitement this time. Normally she wasn't like her brother and sister when it came to battle, but this time it was different…something was different, at least.

Akahana watched with a smile on her face as she continued to watch from the stairs as Kambei began to use the pipes behind him as weapons. ~Blondie here as the old man on a run~ She told herself. ~That's surprising. I thought that Kambei would be…stronger.~

"Hey, that's not fair!" Aina cried out as Kambei used the metal pipes. "He can't do that! I though samurai had to fight cleanly."

"In a fight, do you really think that they would do that? Between life and death, no matter what I was taught, I would use any and all that I could to keep myself alive," Aito told his sister. "Wouldn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but still…" Aina gave a worried cry when the building collapsed, bringing dust up over the fight. She clapped her hands together at the sight of Kambei and the blond so close together.

"I cannot defeat you," Kambei was breathing hard. "But before you kill me, there is something I have sworn to do and I cannot let you stop me. I am sorry but I have to turn my back on you." He let go of the blond and began to walk away before he paused again. "Kyuzo, was it? We will fight again once my team has defeated the bandits. You'll have to wait until then. Unless…you would kill me while my back was turned."

Aina felt her heart skip a beat as the blond man gave a grin and lifted one of his blades. Time seemed to go slowly…until a certain Cyborg showed back up just in time to see what was about to happen and jumped in the way. Kyuzo turned his attack to him but Kambei ended up saving the robot yet again.

Kyuzo gave a sigh and kicked his fallen sword off the ground and turned to walk up the stairs. "Another time, then," He commented as he sheathed his blades again.

Akahana gave a smile as she moved down the steps, passing by him. "Not too bad, for a samurai."

He paused and glanced at her. "You're the one that two care of the other two, right?"

She gave him a grin over her shoulder as she continued on down the stairs. "I don't know; am I?"

Kyuzo gave a smirk before continuing on his way.

"He would be a hell of an addition, that's for sure." Aito glanced at the priestess. "Did you even think about looking at your little rock-thing to see if he was one of the one that we needed?"

Kirara flushed, looking like a moron. "N-no, I didn't even think about it."

"Keep your mind on track," Akahana told the younger woman. "You will have to learn to do that during events like this." She placed a hand on her head. "Just be ready for it next time, got it?"

"What changed your mood?" Aina asked her sister.

The elder Hara continued to smile. "I'm not quite sure. Perhaps it was the fresh air."

"Oh, it was the blood spilling and you know it," Aito teased their sister. "It might not have been a lot, but with Kambei and that other man's blood spilling, you know for a fact that it turned you on." That received him a foot in the stomach as Akahana turned to Katsushiro.

"Now, little kid, are you ready for some training like that?" She referred to the battle that had just ended.

Katsushiro took a deep gulp. "Uh…"

"The answer to that, Katsu, is yes," Aina told him. "Or else you'll just make her work you harder."

Katsushiro took another gulp. What had he gotten himself into?

**I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the HARA Twins and Matoko are mine! **

_**Chapter Five**_

_**The Drifter**_

"**And just what is it that you have on your head today?"**

Gorobei's voice drew Aina from her thoughts. It was just the two of them with Rikichi today as the priestess continued to search for more samurai to take back with her. Katsushiro was no doubt enjoying a training lesson from Akahana and where the others were, Aina had no idea.

She gave a sigh. "A bit of everything, I suppose. How we even got involved in this mess to begin with. What we're going to do if we don't find all seven samurai. The fighting that I'm sure Akahana and Kambei are going to continue going through. That man from yesterday…"

"The one that Kambei fought?" The man looked surprised.

"Yeah…Kyuzo…"

"Please don't tell me its love at first sight." Gorobei commented.

She pulled a face at him like he was stupid. "I might be a woman, but I'm not a moron."

The man laughed. "Good answer."

"It's just…we could get him on our side somehow, couldn't we? The faster we get samurai, the faster we can get this ordeal over with and my siblings and I can return to our travels."

"Ah, wanna get out of here as fast as possible, huh?" He asked her, glancing at Rikichi as he bowed to some other warrior-man.

"Yeah, something like that…"

Gorobei stared at the woman for a moment before giving a smile. "I got something that will make you feel better."

"Oh really?"

"Really. Watch this." He approached Rikichi with a grin as the man he was talking to took off with two of the rice balls. "Another wasted ball of rice. Well played." He gave a hard slap on the back and the other man stumbled forward before turning again with an angry face.

"Great Samurai, please!"

Gorobei shook it off. "Now, don't get discouraged, man. You're approach is just wrong. Next time you just need to announce with a voice of conviction. 'Great Samurai, you're so beautiful, I'm in love.'" He pulled back at the look on the man's face. "Don't look so pale. You don't have to believe it; you just have to make the samurai feel better. Self-esteem is vital to a man; make him feel wanted and he'll want to help." He led Rikichi to a set of wood to give him some practice.

Aina began to laugh, unable to contain it as she turned from the two men and let her giggles out. When Rikichi shouted it, she couldn't contain herself anymore and gave out a huge laugh.

They were in distress when they returned back to their little hut, announcing that they had yet to find another samurai. Katsushiro was bruised up and tired looking and Aito was laughing his ass off much like she had been just an hour ago. It was simple to figure out that he had watched part of the training between the said boy and their sister who was currently drinking a cup of tea in a back corner, quietly to herself as she thought. Aina turned her attention to the others as Katsushiro began to talk about the samurai. And that's when Kikuchiyo's anger decided to go off.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

Gorobei turned towards him. "No, I actually am not."

"You know what, screw you guys! Screw your numbers and your plans and your 'too-good-for-anyone-team'!" He had grabbed the paper that Katsushiro had been writing on and ripped it up, tossing it in the air. Gorobei gave a smirk and reached for his blade but paused as Akahana's voice reached out to the group.

"Let them play their game, Kiku," The woman's voice was calm as she lifted her tea to her lips again. "Let them ignore you until they realize that you are indeed someone that they will need in this battle and then they will look like the fool, not you for showing your anger."

The cyborg gave a grunt before turning his back on the others and joining the woman in her little corner. Komachi gave a grin and went to join them.

"She seems to be in a good mood today," Aina commented.

"Yes. From the training, most likely," Aito nodded. "Things like that do bring back memories." Her brother fell silent as he gazed out the window for a moment. She gave her own smile, remembering some events from the Almoth Plains.

"You know, there is a samurai he left out," Gorobei commented to Kambei as he stood up. "That one who left that mark on his neck. What was his name, Aina?"

"Kyuzo," The woman replied without even taking a breath. Gorobei gave her a look and she glared at him. "And no, it's not what you think!"

"If the man wants to join us, he knows where to find us," Aito replied, pulling his gaze back from the window. "He was sent by the big man, right? Then he knows all about the bandits already. Besides, didn't you ask him about joining yesterday?"

"Yes," Kambei nodded, running a finger down the cut on his neck. "But he didn't give back an answer. That's not a yes."

"And that's not a no, either," Aito told him. "Keep your heads up. We'll find someone soon."

"It might be better if you and your sisters helped ask," Kambei began.

"We did," Aito grumbled at him. "Or did you forget that Akahana was the one that brought you Gorobei?"

"He's got a point," Gorobei gave a grin.

Akahana gave a sigh and stood up. "He's just upset that he can't find one on his own," The woman commented. "It seems that I'll have to do it again."

"No one is asking you too," Kambei grunted. "Now is not the time to be holding a grudge."

Akahana paused in her steps. "You dare say that to me?" She turned to glare at him. "Who is the one that's been refusing us? All we're trying to do is help and you continue to mock us! Kikuchiyo and Katsushiro and my family. I thought you samurai were supposed to be honorable and respectable men, not what…I witness here. If you want to complain about our helping, then do it to where I can't hear it or else you just might find yourself with a matching scar on the other side of your neck."

"Whoo!" Aito gave a breath as his older sister left the little hut. "Dude, you are the first man that I have EVER seen get Akahana that pissed and not die. She normally kills the fuckers that annoy her that bad. You should get a medal for coming out of battle."

She knew that she should stop letting her anger get the better of her, but Akahana had never really been able to keep a firm grip on it, not even after her training to do so. Every time that man said something about Kikuchiyo or Katsushiro just bit her the wrong way.

"Stupid samurai," she hissed to herself, kicking a block of wood away from her. "If I could-"

"Hey, watch what you're kicking there!" The voice caused Akahana's words to stop and turn her head. She was standing before a small tea-hut. There were only two people there at the moment. One was a young man, the other a young woman. The young man looked to be in his middle twenties, older than her, with orange hair above his shoulders with a pair of dark eyes and a happy smile on his face. He was dressed in tan with a black vest and a matching messenger bag at his right hip. There was a tan hat on his head with a pair of large goggles.

The woman was the same age with short, blonde hair and a pair of deep blue eyes as she was dressed in a pair of black tights beneath a short, white skirt and a black tank-top with a white jacket. Akahana had never seen a woman walking around in an outfit like that before but found it very cute.

The man, with a sword in his hand, was chopping wood for the tea-hut. The block of wood she had kicked was apparently something that he had just cut.

"Oh, my apologies," Akahana picked it up and moved to place it on the pile that he had.

"Oh, it's no big deal, really," The man told her, scratching the back of his head through the hat he wore. "Matoko here just gets…weird."

The woman snorted. "Weird or not, if I weren't here you'd be stomped all over the place, Heihachi."

The man gave a little laugh. "Yeah, I probably would."

Akahana stared at the duo for a moment before a large smile spread across her face. Even in a horrid city like this, the two of them seemed to do all that they could to take care of one another. It was…sweet.

"Hey, lady," The woman, Matoko, called to her. "You know, it's not often that you see women walking around with weapons."

"Like you can talk," Her companion teased her. He had set his sword aside for a moment, taking a moment to take a drink from one of the teacups that were sitting on the table that Matoko sat at.

"Hey, at least mine is hidden," She patted the case that sat beside her feet. It looked like it held a musical instrument. She glanced at the still standing woman. "So, what's your excuse?"

Akahana gave a smirk. "If they have a problem with me carrying my blades because I'm a woman, then they can answer to them, too."

The two of them gave a laugh. "I like that answer." Matoko grinned. "What's your name? Do you live here?"

"Akahana Hara. And no, my brother and sister and I were…are passing through. And you?"

"I'm Matoko Kura and this is my friend, Hayashida Heihachi."

"I have never seen a samurai using his sword to cut up wood before," Akahana commented.

"Well, you know, gotta live somehow." Heihachi replied with that nervous look on his face again. "Besides, Matoko's part doesn't come in until tonight."

"Playing music on the sidewalk pisses me off sometimes but it's what I got," She grinned.

"Oh, I was not judging, I assure you. I know how bad it can be…" Akahana glanced off down the sidewalk again for a moment before glancing back at the duo, and idea popping into her head. "How would the two of you like to join me for dinner?"

_**~I held onto you **_

_**For As long as I could **_

_**But Today**_

_**You fell away~**_

"**I don't believe it."**

"You'd better believe it."

Akahana raised a brow at her sibling. "What are the two of you talking about?"

"I believe they are talking about how their older sister has, yet again, been the only one to find another samurai for this cause." Gorobei decided to answer her with a grin. "I'm amazed. You must have something that can call people to you."

"Yeah, I'm surprised. Normally people runaway screaming when they see her." Aito commented; Aina smacked him in the back of the head.

"They haven't agreed to anything," Akahana told them. Behind them they could see Heihachi offering up to pay for some contraption through chopping up some wood again from the old man. "And I didn't bring them here to be badgered by you goons. I'm treating them to dinner, that's all. What you guys do afterwards, I don't care."

"You're such a naughty person, Akahana," Aina shook her head at her sister as the sun continued to set. Her sister snorted. "So, the guys a samurai, but the girl is…"

"The name's Matoko," The said girl hissed as she joined the three Haras; Gorobei had followed Heihachi outside. "And don't think that I need him for protection."

Aito gave a grin. "Calm down sweetheart, no one said that." He nodded at the case on her back. "What kind of music you play?"

Matoko gave a grin. "If you're lucky enough, you might get to find out."

As she moved outside to join her companion, Aito's mouth dropped open. He glanced at his sister. "Can I have her?

The two sisters began to laugh at their brother. It wasn't often that they heard that from Aito's mouth.

"Yeah, I'm crazy! Crazy enough to eat a little girl!" Kikuchiyo's voice reached then with Komachi's laughter. The Cyborg was feeling better now and it made Akahana's smile wider.

"AKAHANA!" It was moments later that Matoko came running back inside with an annoyed look on her face. "I want a serious explanation for this, dammit!"

"Gorobei told you, huh?" Akahana folded her arms. "Damn. I want hoping he'd wait. I guess not."

"You're not…denying it?" Matoko looked shocked for a moment. "You're admitting that you tricked us with dinner to get us here?"

"Yeah, something like that. Why lie about it?"

Matoko stared at her for a moment before a large grin spread across her face. "I like you. The two of us will get along just fine during this…battle…thing."

Aito glanced at his other sister. "Have you ever seen that before?"

Even Aina looked surprised. "Nope, not with our sister."

It was after sunset when Kambei and the others returned to greet their new companions.

"We've been looking for you all night!" Katsushiro sounded happy.

Heihachi gave a small grin, surprised. "Really?"

Gorobei glanced at Kambei. "The river of fate cuts a strange and winding path." The man in white commented.

"Yeah, and it seems to like to make port in Akahana over there," Aito shoved a finger at his sister. She, Aina, and Matoko were having a delightful little conversation of their own. "Found them and brought them right here."

Kambei stared at the said woman for a moment, rubbing his chin as she continued to talk to the other two women.

"So, you're real villager from Kanna village, huh?" Heihachi asked. They had all gathered into a circle to talk; Akahana, her siblings, and Kikuchiyo were playing a card game with Matoko as they listened. "That's great. Kanna rice is among the best! A touch of sweetness with a perfect degree of stickiness! Says a lot about your village. Rice is-"

"Please don't get him started," Matoko commented, not even lifting her gaze from her hand. "He'll never stop." Heihachi blushed and rubbed the back of his head again. Aina gave a little laugh. "All that about Rice holding the seven deities and all that other crap."

"The seven deities?" Kirara asked. "You mean like gods?"

"And here we go." Matoko sighed, hanging her head.

Akahana listened for a moment as Heihachi explained everything before giving a sigh of her own. "We keep running into the number seven, don't we?"

"People say it's a lucky number." Aina offered.

"Well, it's a number that's starting t piss me off," Aito commented. "Just like our 'perfect little priestess' over there is." He shoved as Kirara commented on the seven samurai being deities to her.

"So, if they're after 7 samurai, what does that make me?"

"That means you're in the black kettle with us," Aina grinned.

"You mean…the three of you aren't samurai?" She sounded surprised.

"Please," Aito gave a grin. "We're something much cooler."

"Then why are you here with them?"

"When you have a village begging for help, could you just walk away?" Akahana asked.

"Don't lie now, Aka," Aina grinned. "You just want to help to shove it in Kambei's face."

The older sister gave a grin. "Yes, that might be part of it, but not only samurai can fight in this land. Why can't we help as well, samurai or not?"

Matoko smiled at the twins.

"Argh, you've all lost your minds," Kikuchiyo growled as Heihachi agreed to help. "Hiring someone because he knows so much about rice? How do we know he's really a samurai?"

"You're out of line, Kikuchiyo," Katsushiro growled.

"Let him speak his mind, Katsu," Akahana commented, not even lifting her gave from the card game. "Everyone has a right too. Besides, he might be right."

"Right!" Kikuchiyo nodded. "Then he should prove it with one of these babies! The lines of a heroic man!" He pulled out a scroll and threw it out across the floor.

"Oh, you totally ruined that, Kiku," Aina slapped a hand to her face.

"Eh, let's let the samurai do their thing," Aito commented as he threw down a card and drew another. "It's not our problem, now."

As the sun rose the next morning, everyone was enjoying a little sun before a small group would go to help search for the fourth samurai they needed. Matoko and Aina were outside talking happily as they watched Kikuchiyo challenge Heihachi to a duel to the death. Komachi blinked, watching with them before running inside to grab Kambei.

"Is he always like this?" Matoko asked the other woman.

"Kiku is just trying to prove to everyone that he's a samurai that they can count on. He tries a bit too hard though, and it makes him look like a fool sometimes, but he's really sweet. If Kambei would give him a chance then there wouldn't be a problem; I think."

"Yeah, well, Kambei seems to be an old stiff to me," Matoko grunted.

"That's because he is," Akahana's voice joined them as the older woman paused beside them. "And there's gotta be a stick wedged so far up his-"

"You said we're both samurai?" Kikuchiyo's voice sounded shocked.

"Well of course." Heihachi stood up. "A spirit of fire takes a body of steel, so his spirit's his sword and his body is steel. It's circular."

"Your friend is quite brilliant." Aina commented. "Is he like that on the battlefield, too?"

"Well…" Matoko closed her eyes. "To be honest, Heihachi…" She was cut off by Kambei inviting Kikuchiyo to help them look for Samurai today. He just had to ruin it with a comment on taking help from a cat.

"So, what are your plans for today?" Matoko asked the girls.

"Katsushiro has some more training to take," Akahana answered.

"You're training a little kid in being a samurai?"

"It's a long story," Akahana replied, stepping away. Matoko glanced at Aina.

"Well, Katsu asked Kambei to train him but the old man said no so Akahana agreed to help Katsu learn how to use his sword better. She might not be a samurai, but she can use blades. We all can."

"Yes. You're sister has to be really good to be able to use two at one. You must be very proud of her."

Aina gave a large smile. "You have no idea."

Kambei, Kikuchiyo, Heihachi, Aina, Kirara and Rikichi were the ones to go searching today. Aito and Gorobei had decided to watch Akahana train Katsuhiro a little bit and give pointers when they needed to.

"Well there's an obvious one!" Kikuchiyo grinned (inside, anyway) as he spotted a man with a sword leaning against a rail just ahead of them.

"I see what you by just trying too hard." Matoko chuckled as the cyborg approached the man.

"Yeah…" Aina gave a frown. Something didn't…feel right.

"Shouldn't you say something?" Kirara asked Kambei as Kikuchiyo decided to attack the said man.

The man blinked. "Why? He wouldn't listen."  
"Akahana is not going to like this!" Rikichi mumbled, a worried look on his face.

The new man was fast and turned to Kambei when a robot stood in Kiku's path. "You've gathered a real band of baboons, samurai. So what does that make you? The king of monkey mountain?"

"Hey!" Matoko took a step forward. "I don't mind you making fun of the other but keep me out of this, jerk!"

"Stand back, child!"

"Matoko, please," Kirara began.

"Child?" Matoko ignored the other girl.

"Here we go." Heihachi sighed.

"Do I look like a damn kid to you? Come say that to my face you ugly-ass bastard!"

"Calm down, Matoko," Aina gave a small grin, totally seeing how she and her older sister got along so well already. Their attitudes were the same. Kambei gave a sigh and drew his sword as he stepped forward. "Let this guy handle it. For now, anyway."

"Fine." She grunted, crossing her arms. "But just this on-" Her eyes widened at a shocking sight as the battle between the two samurai stared. "Did the old man literally just grab the other's gonads?"

Before Aina could answer, shock on her own face, two more robots decided to pop out. She moved quickly, moving Rikichi and Kirara out of the way and pulling her sword. "Matoko, take care of them for me, please."

"But you can't take on both of them alone!" Matoko told her.

"Don't worry," Heihachi called over his shoulder as he hurried off. "I'll take care of the other."

"And he says that as he runs away…" Rikichi commented.

Matoko gave him a grin. "Don't worry. He's got a plan. Just watch."

It was hard fighting the two robots while keeping an eye on the trio behind her but she was extremely pleased when Heihachi's plan came to…until they all began to slid on the ground.

"Where's Aito when you need him!" Aina cried, shoving her sword into the ground to hold herself in place. The trio grabbed onto her or the sword.

"What the hell, Heihachi?!" Matoko demanded.

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time!" The man grinned.

The piece that Heihachi was hanging onto was beginning to fall completely off so he had to tie a cord around Kikuchiyo and the duo joined the others on the other slab. Matoko kept a firm grip on Kirara as Rikichi hung to Aina's sword for life.

"All right, I'm ready to get off this thing, Heihachi," Matoko called to the man above her.

The man gave a laugh. "Not a problem."

"**What happened?!"**

Katsushiro's cry was barely heard over Aito's laughter as Matoko told them what had happened that afternoon.

"Wow. I didn't know that you had a thing for guys," Gorobei grinned at Kambei. "I'll have to watch my back from now on."

"Oh, this is priceless," Aito wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh, this is the best day of my life!"

"Stop acting like a child, Aito," Akahana called from her little corner. "You can tease him for it later. Right now," She glanced at Heihachi. "Be little more careful next time. Your plan turned out to be good, but things can turn out horrible, too."

"Yes," Heihachi nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," She shook her head. "Let alone to me. You did nothing wrong, Heihachi." She closed her eyes. "I'm sure we'll get another visit from Kambei's little friend though, so be ready next time you go out. And be sure not to go alone."

"What are you, the boss now?" Kikuchiyo asked her.

She glanced at him. "Just offering thoughts."

"Listening to he would be a good idea," Aina grinned. "Commanders know what to do in situations like this."

"You're a commander?!" Katsushiro demanded. "Were you in the war, too?"

Aito gave a sigh as Aina pulled a face. "Sorry, Aka."

"It's fine." She stood up and placed a hand on Katsu's head. "No, I was not in the Great War," She told him. "I was Commander of something else but my past is not something we need to dig up at the moment. Let's find the other samurai first and save the village. Maybe then I'll tell you everything."

Katsushiro gave her a smile and bowed to her. "Of course, Sensei!"

Akahana's face pulled a surprised look for a moment before a grin spread across her lips again. ~Sensei, huh? I haven't been called that in five years…It feels…nice to hear it again.~

"Hey, I'd better get to hear about this too, you know," Matoko grinned. "You can't keep secrets from me for too long."

Akahana hung her head. "By the end of this, you're gonna drag everything out of me or kill me while trying." She headed for the door. "I hope it's the later."

Kambei watched after the woman for a moment, his thoughts coming together. Earlier he had learned that the trio were from the Almoth Plains and if she was truly a Commander, it had to be there. And at such a young age. She either had to be extremely skilled or they didn't have anyone at the time when they needed her to command their units. The Almoth Plains had always been interesting to Kambei, but they had become even more interesting with the arrival of Akahana Hara.

**Now, I know that Almoth Plains has not been explained yet, but for good reason. All your questions will be answered in the future chapters, I promise!**

**I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the HARA Twins and Matoko are mine! **

_**Chapter Six**_

_**The Fool**_

"**And that, my friends, is why I'm not a samurai." **Aito grinned, wrapping his arms behind his head.

"Be quiet, Aito," Aina hissed at her brother. "We're stuck in this either way, remember?"

"That's because dear big sister has a problem with her boyfri-OW!"

Akahana had whacked her brother in the head as she joined them outside. "Keep your mouth shut. You might not be so lucky next time."

"Yeah, it might be me next time," Matoko grinned, joining her friend as Kikuchiyo decided to run up with a bunch of samurai that he helped break out of jail following behind him.

"Oh dear," Aina sighed as she hung her head. "This does not bode well."

"They treat him so ill," Matoko grunted, crossing her arms as Kambei decided to knock all the samurai on their asses. "All the cyborg's trying to do is help. Kambei doesn't have to be an ass."

"That's all he can do," Akahana grunted as she slipped back into the house.

"And boy does it piss her off," Aito grinned, following her.

"Indeed." Aina sighed. She glanced at Matoko. "You'll get used to us eventually."

"Please," She waved a hand. "The two of them remind me of the way my brother and I used to act."

"Used to act? Do you not talk anymore?" Aina asked her.

"No, he…he died in the war, unfortunately." Matoko gave her a sad smile before disappearing inside as well.

Aina slapped a hand over her face. ~Me and my big mouth.~

"We must act wisely and with speed." Kambei told them later that night.

"The Magistrate's patrolmen will be coming from the upper tiers. We should work our way down to the lower parts of the city; stay ahead of them." Gorobei said.

"That seems too obvious," the Mechanic told them.

"What makes you say that, gramps?" Matoko asked him.

He gave her a grin. "They'll be expecting that. All the checkpoints will be guarded."

"And you know a better way out of here?" Aina asked him.

He scratched his head. "We might be able to use the old elevator train."

"You sound familiar with it." Kambei commented.

"It's the freight lift that used to run between the old ground city and the top. I'm not even sure if it's still working."

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Matoko smiled as she dropped an arm around Heihachi's shoulders. He gave a laugh at her.

"Great!" Kikuchiyo jumped to his feet. "What are we waiting for?"

"Since when do you make the decisions?" Gorobei asked him.

"Somebody's got too!" the cyborg growled.

"Katayama, stop acting like Kambei," Akahana sighed as she stood up. "It doesn't become you."

Gorobei scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

Kambei glanced at her for a moment as she began to move, collecting her things together. It seemed like she was just ready to get this over with and be on their way. He pushed off of the wall. "Let's go. At present we have no other option."

"Katsushiro," the teen turned at his name and moved to Akahana.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"I hope you plan on coming with us," She told him. "You and Kikuchiyo both will be seen as Samurai from the swords you carry and leaving you behind will just be asking for trouble, so be ready for anything to happen, understand?"

Katsushiro nodded his head. "Of course, Sensei."

Akahana opened her mouth to make a comment about him addressing her as such but found her voice wouldn't work. Instead she just gave a smile and watched as he walked off to help the villagers gather their own things.

"Come here, brat!" Komachi gave a scream and then began to laugh as Aito picked the child up and placed her on his shoulders. "We gotta keep up with the others, you hear me?"

"You can put me down! I can run just fine on my own!" The child laughed.

"I know, but…but I'll go too slow if you're not with me, Komachi!" the young man faked a sad face. "If you're on my shoulders, I'll ran faster than all the others!"

"Oh, oh all right! But we better get there first, understand?"

"You got it, boss!" Aito glanced over at his sisters and Matoko and gave them a wink.

"Acts like a jerk but he's a sweetheart," Matoko smiled. "It's a wonder he's not married yet."

Aina turned and walked away as Akahana gave a frown. "Indeed."

Matoko watched as she picked her swords up. "You're little secret won't last forever, you know."

Akahana gave her a grin as she passed by here, heading for the door. "It will for as long as I want it too."

The old man led the way through the tunnel. Aito kept a light and airy mood as he made jokes about everyone crawling on their knees but fell into silence again when they exited the tunnel and hurried to the elevator train.

"Uh, you sure this piece of junk is safe?" The cyborg asked.

"It's a better shot than nothing," Aina replied as the old man and Heihachi moved forward to get it running.

"Keep your eyes open," Akahana told the others. "We don't want them sneaking up on us."

It didn't take long for the enemy to catch up to them. Kikuchiyo moved a metal panel to block the doorway but it wouldn't last for too long.

"So, any ideas that DOESN'T involve us killing all of them when they break in here?" Aito glanced at his eldest sister.

Akahana just crossed her arms and stayed silent, watching the others as they boarded the train. Kikuchiyo guarded them for a moment as Heihachi had the train start and Akahana gave a silent sigh as the guards shot out a beacon.

"It's not over yet," She glanced at the others in the room with her. "Gorobei, Aito, go and help the robot."

"On it!" her brother grinned, opening the door and jumping out. Gorobei gave her a nod and followed him.

"Are they going to be okay?" Komachi asked.

"They'll be just fine," Aina smiled. "Don't you worry. All three of them can take care of themselves."

Akahana glanced out the window and gave a sigh at the enemy running down the hill after them. "And here we go," She went to move but Kambei held an arm out, stopping her.

"I'll handle this. You and your sister, take the villagers to the passenger car."

Akahana gave a frown at him but glanced at Katsushiro and her sister, giving them a nod to start moving. She glanced back at the samurai. "Keep in mind that I won't often take orders from you."

Kambei watched as she moved up the ladder after the others for a moment before dropping down to Heihachi and Matoko. He grabbed his line-gun. "I think your friend here is going to be quite useful. We need to cut the passenger car. Go outside and attach this to it." He handed it to the other man.

"I am all over it." Heihachi nodded.

"What about me?" Matoko asked.

"Go to the Passenger car with the others. You'll only be in the way."

Matoko pulled a face. "Just this one, old man, and only because we're on a moving train, got it?"

"**I was wondering what was taking them so long**!" Kikuchiyo chuckled at the sight of the second train moving down after them.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Gorobei growled.

"Come on, old man. It's not that hard." Aito grinned.

"Kikuchiyo!" They turned to find that Kambei had crawled up behind them, Heihachi's gun in his arms.

"Not to worry. You can leave those hunters to me, Boss-man!"

"Good to know, but I need one more thing."

"To get laid?" Aito decided to offer up. Kambei looked like he was going to kill him.

"On my signal, reel this in as hard as you can." Kambei handed him the gun.

"That's what she said!" Aito continued as he turned back to face the other train.

"Sure, I don't know what it'll do but you got it." Kikuchiyo nodded,

"All right boys," Aito began. "Let's get this party started!"

The attacks were nothing. The three men took care of them so easily that Aito's wind didn't even get used. As the gray fog hit them, Kambei's voice reached them and Kikuchiyo knocked the final enemy away.

"Kikuchiyo, the cable!" Gorobei ordered.

"On it!" the cyborg hopped to it and began to work his magic.

"You want any help?" Aito asked him.

"Nah, I got this!" The cyborg told them. "I can handle this, no problem!"

"Once you finish reeling, you get down here quick." Gorobei told him.

"Ok, gotcha."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay up here?" Aito asked him. "I could help you know."

"You and your stupid wind techniques!" Kikuchiyo growled. "I don't know how you got them, but I'm a samurai and samurai don't need magic! Get out of here before a kick you off!"

Aito gave a laugh and hopped down after Gorobei. "As you wish." He hurried down after the others and joined them all in the passenger car.

"As soon as train reduces its speed, we're going to jump onto the platform."

"No fancy tricks now," Aina told her brother. "I don't wanna see none of your ballet through the air, got it?"

Aito pulled a face. "Aww, but come on!"

Matoko and Akahana shared a laugh at the two of them as they all got ready to make their leap.

"Now!" Kambei ordered. As they jumped off, they turned and found Kikuchiyo having some problems with a set of the enemy.

"Fuck!" Aito used his wind techniques to try and help but got caught in the air halfway but his own set of flying pains and was knocked off track.

"Aito!" Aina cried.

"He'll be fine," Akahana told her.

"But, what about Kikuchiyo?" Matoko cried herself as the train and the cyborg went shooting past them and towards the end of the railing and the large pit that was waiting on them. They all watched in a silent horror as the train was smashed to pieces.

"Are you all right?" Akahana's voice dragged Aina away from the scene to find that Aito had joined them again, the wound in his side bleeding out of his hand.

"Of course I am. Damn robots got lucky, that's all." He glanced past them towards the fallen train and the pit. He closed his eyes and hung his head. "Would you like for me to go try and find him?"

"If you were at full strength, then yes," Akahana replied. "But you are wounded. That is a top priority. Besides…"

"Let's go." Kambei voiced, turning from the ledge with closed eyes.

"But, Kikuchiyo," Katsuhiro began. The elder man just kept moving. "Sensei, this isn't like you!"

"In my life, I've had to step over many an ally's corpse. That is the kind of man I am." Kambei replied.

Akahana closed her eyes at his words. She knew all too well that feeling. She had done it too. All three of them had. "That's the life of a warrior, Katsushiro," She told her student. "If you can't handle it, then you should just stop where you are now."

"Komachi!" Kirara's voice called out as her sister ran forward, tears in her eyes, and blocked Kambei's path.

"I won't let you. I won't let you leave him. I won't let you leave Kiku!"

**I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the HARA Twins and Matoko are mine! **

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**The Friend**_

"**AHH!"**

"Shut your damn mouth!"

"Well, it hurts!"

"I know it does, Aito, but please." Aina begged her brother.

They were currently hiding in the city right now. The others were talking as the sisters took care of their brother's wound. Matoko watched in interest as Akahana took her blade and pressed it against the wound again. He held his cry in this time, pounding the side of his fist into the ground. Matoko knew the pain, having gone through it once or twice herself, but what she wanted to know was how they had gotten the blade hot without fire.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Gorobei asked, turning his own face away from the event beside him.

"Why don't we fight our way out?" Katsushiro offered.

"We can't wage war on empty stomachs," Heihachi replied, holding his own as it decided to growl.

"I know we're hungry but as we fled the city I left the rice behind." Rikichi hung his head. "I'm sorry."

Heihachi waved a hand. "That's not what I meant."

"It's time we called on old allies and lay low for a while," Kambei voiced.

"You got someone special in mind?" Gorobei asked.

"The only one I trust is my former wife."

Aina glanced at him. "You're former wife?"

"You were married?" Katsushiro asked.

"Yeah, to a man, maybe." Aito winced as he sat up to let Akahana wrap a bandage around him. "No woman in her right mind would be able to stand being married to that asshole."

Kambei ignored them all. "I'm not quite sure if that's still an option." He paused. "We'll leave here at sunset. Everyone rest up until then."

It was easier to move at night. Kambei ended up leading them to the Firefly Inn.

"Ah, alcohol!" Aito smiled happily as he walked towards the steps. "I can't wait to-"

"You," Akahana's voice made her brother pause and open his eyes. He followed her gaze up the steps to the form that stood before them.

"Oh lord, not you _again_!" Aito cried. "What part of 'stay away' do you not understand?!"

Shichiroji gave a laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "My apologies. It seems that fate has plans for us. Besides, you are the ones that came here."

"You have met before?" Kambei asked.

"Uh…yeah. We came here a few days before we met you guys and, well, there was a misunderstanding." Aina replied, a blush rising on her face.

"No, this idiot was just too drunk to realize that Aina wasn't his girlfriend!"

"I told you that I was sorry! I didn't do it on purpose!"

Matoko let out a laugh. "Apologies don't work on brothers over things like that, I'm afraid."

The new man rubbed the back of his head. "No they do not."

Shichiroji was tall with blond hair in a strange arrangement and brown eyes. His left arm was metal as he was dressed in purple, gold, and red.

"Keep your brother calm," Kambei told Akahana."

She glared at him but stayed silent. Now was not the time to get into an argument about giving orders. Aito glared at the blond man the entire night, but he didn't move. He made sure to keep Aina as far away from him, though.

"I would like for you to meet my old mate, Shichiroji."

Katsushiro gave a blush and bowed to the woman but Kambei told him that he was speaking about the blond man sitting beside him.

"Ha! I told you he was gay." Aito grinned; the others all laughed, even Shichiroji. Akahana just slapped a hand over her face.

"He and I shared the thrills and sorrows of war for many years." Kambei announced as he rubbed his chin.

"Oh, I get it." Katsushiro sighed.

"So the young lady is?" Gorobei began.

"I'm Yukino." She answered with a smile.

"Shichiroji, you lucky dog! To have such a beautiful wife!"

"And here we go," Akahana leaned backwards on the floor. "Let me know when this crap is over with. Kambei let a small smile spread across his lips, ignoring the others for a moment as he watched the other woman.

"So, you got Ayamaro after you." Shichiroji asked.

"Yeah," Gorobei answered. "For some reason that guy's really got it in for us."

"I heard than an Envoy was murdered."

"Convenient excuse for a samurai hunt." Kambei commented.

"They've been looking for one." The blond told him.

"Suppose the Magistrate's men were to come here, to Firefly House. How long could we hold them off?"

"Not long, if even at all."

"Please, we'd have no trouble!" Aito commented. "Just let me and my sisters take care of them."

"We're not trying to kill people, Aito," Aina hissed. "That would just cause more trouble."

"We're not samurai, so who cares?"

"Stuff it, you two." Akahana growled from her position on the floor, listening to the info on the escape route.

"Why? Has that been a problem in the past?" Gorobei asked.

"Not sure. No one's ever made it back to let me know."

"Be kind to remember that there is a child here," Matoko growled, crossing her arms. "She's scared enough already, ok?"

Shichiroji gave a smiled. "My apologies." Komachi turned and buried her face into Rikichi's shirt.

"That's enough scary-talk for the evening." Yukino clapped her hands and women began to bring in food and alcohol. "I want all of you to have a full experience of the Firefly."

"I don't want women in here, trying to flirt with us," Akahana told the woman as she sat up. "So don't even bother with them."

"Of course," Yukino smiled. "Trust me, I remember your orders from the last time you were here."

"You leave quite the impression," Gorobei smiled as the food was brought to them. "No matter where you go."

"That's how Akahana's always been," Aina smiled as she took a drink.

"I'm surprised that you're not married yet!" Matoko grinned.

Akahana was still, just for a moment, as Aito buried his face in his rice and Aina looked away. "Yes, well, things like that aren't something that I look for. A man wouldn't be able to handle such…such fire."

"Indeed." Matoko smiled.

She had clearly missed it, but Kambei hadn't. The events like this all had something to do with that Almoth Tragedy that Aina had mentioned a few days ago. He hadn't hand time to find out what it was but he knew, without a doubt, that it was…bad.

The talk had turned to the village and then Kirara had made a comment about not wanting to eat while it starved. Akahana was gonna make a comment when Shichiroji pulled out some music and dancers.

"Wow! I love this place!" Heihachi cried. He had grabbed Matoko and pulled her up with him to dance. Aina gave a laugh and joined them. Akahana smiled, watching in enjoyment.

That night, Aina couldn't sleep. Kambei and Shichiroji were catching up over the five years they had parted and she didn't feel like sitting there and listening to them and so went for a walk around the grounds. The night was quite peaceful and calm; until she turned a corner and rammed right into a form.

"Ah, I'm sorry," she rubbed her face and looked up. "I didn't mean to-" He voice caught. "Oh dear."

Kyuzo stared down at the young woman in silence for a moment. "You."

"And I'm gone," she turned back around the corner without another sound and ran down the hall, jumping into the first door around the next corner.

"Hey! What are you-Aina!" Aina jumped at the sound of the Kikuchiyo's voice behind her in the room and waved her hands, telling him to shut up, but he wouldn't listen to her. "I'm so glad I found you! I was worried that," He paused as his room was invaded by more people. Aina was gone and out the back door in seconds as Kyuzo entered in and sent the cyborg flying after her and straight into the room the others were staying in.

"Hey! I've been looking all over for you guys!" Kikuchiyo chuckled as he spotted the others standing before him. "Why are you all frowning? Well, whatever it is, rest assured, now that I'm back everything will be alright!"

"Everything will be alright!" Komachi repeated.

"Kirara! Aina! Oh, I found you!"

"Oh, not this guy again." Aina hung her head as the man continued to talk.

"Who is this?" Akahana asked.

"Meet our sister's kidnapper," Aito replied, rubbing his temples; he had apparently drunk too much.

Akahana turned her eyes to Ukyo. "What the fuck is all over your face?" She asked him. "What are you, some damn doll?"

Ukyo looked taken aback. "How dare you! I…" He was caught off-guard, hearts in his eyes. "Well, look at you! You didn't tell me that you had a sister, Aina!"

"Alright, you asked for it!" Kikuchiyo growled. "I'm gonna smash you flat!"

"Hold on," Shichiroji stepped in. "This is the village of respite, where the use of swords is forbidden. I can't have you breaking the rules."

"All right then, no swords!" Aito had already prepared his wind and fired it, knocking the entire enemy squad out of the room and into the garden. "Aina!"

"On it!" Shoving her fingers to her temples, Aina's lips began to glow blue as she muttered something under her breath. They all watched as the water in the garden formed a large cage-like object around the enemy.

"Let's get out of here before it breaks!" Akahana growled.

"Follow me!" Shichiroji told her, pulling up a secret passage from the floor. It led them to a boat.

"Aina, are you all right?" Aito asked. He pulled a face when she didn't answer. "Aina?"

"Leave her alone," Akahana told her brother. "She's in lala land over pretty-boy."

"Ukyo?"

"No, Kyuzo."

"Where!" Aina asked, turning her head. She then flushed. "That's not funny."

"Oh lord," Aito shook his head. "I was expecting you to have a think for blondie, Akahana, not her."

"I have no need for games such as that anymore, Aito." The eldest sister told him. She glanced to the side, watching as Shichiroji said goodbye to his girlfriend.

"So, a fourth samurai, huh? And with a staff, no less." Aina asked.

"Yeah, a staff." Akahana lost herself in the pain she saw in Yukino's face. It made her think of her own past. Of Kisuke…

"It was a nice dream I was having," Shichiroji began. "But we all have to wake up some time." They came across a large cave but from behind there was a strange noise and the turned to see the enemy coming with a motorboat.

"We got company!" Heihachi announced.

"Any idea?" Matoko turned to Akahana.

"Several," She replied, standing up. She turned and glanced above the cave and let out a smile. "Aito, if you would."

"On it!" Her brother grinned, grabbing his wind techniques again. The force of the wind pushed the boat along faster, leaving the others to just follow behind them and take sight of the dead bodies hanging from the ceiling.

**I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the HARA Twins and Matoko are mine! **

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**The Guardians**_

"**What a bunch of chickens. **And they call themselves warriors."

"Things aren't like Almoth out here, Aito," Aina told her brother as the boat continued on down the way. Aito's magic tricks with the wind had gotten them well far ahead of Ukyo and in the end the other boat turned back for…some reason. "We can't expect everything to be the same."

"Yeah, well, they're still lame."

Ukyo and his men had refused to follow the group into the cave so they were left with some peace with the bodies hanging from the ceiling. The ride was silent, next to Aina and Aito. It turns out that the bodies weren't dead after all. It was a bunch of men in suits, watching them, guarding whatever it was they were headed towards.

They came across a city where the Guardians were loading up ships and docks. As they went closer, they came across a large, light blue land with a bunch of rice growing out of it. Rikichi hopped out of the boat and ran for it, not catching the Guardians above him. Gorobei hurried after.

"I swear, the people outside of home are morons," Aito sighed, scratching his head as he watched the events pan out with the Guardians.

"It's life," Aina shrugged.

"Not all of them are stupid," Akahana told her brother and sister. "We're just not used to them."

"Oh, is Big Sister defending them now?" Aito decided to tease as the others began to talk to some blue-haired woman.

"Can it, Aito, before you piss her off." Aina warned.

"Put your mind at ease," Gorobei's laughing voice put a stop to their arguing. "I once was a samurai, this is true, but now entertaining is what I do! Observe," Gorobei pulled out a lizard and pulled a trick about looking like he ate it and then pulling it out of his ear. "And he's okay, folks!"

"Again, again!" Komachi smiled, clapping her hands.

"Let's take a rest here," Akahana began. "Everyone's sleep was cut off by the attack so an hour or two to go through what we took and have left would be a good idea."

"I'm not so sure," Kambei began. "Getting out of here to the village and quickly is what we should do."

Akahana stared at him with a blank look for a moment. "Do what you want. I'll be staying here for a while."

"Well, I'm not going if my sister doesn't," Aina and Aito said together.

"Yeah, me neither," Matoko grinned from Heihachi's side.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck here too," The young man smiled.

"I'm not going without Aito!" Komachi said, crossing her arms with a funny, firm face as she stood in front of the young man.

"Komachi," Kirara sighed at her younger sister.

"Lost half your pack, old man," Aito grinned, crossing his arms as well. "Just do what my sister says. She smart when it comes to things like this."

Kambei didn't say a word and just turned his head. Akahana gave a grin of victory and Gorobei shot her a wink before turning back to the young woman from before.

"There's no need to fear us. We're on our way to Kanna Village to take care of some things."

"That's where I come from." Rikichi decided to use his mouth. "We've just hired these samurai. They're going to help us kill the bandits."

"Do you think he'll ever learn to keep his mouth shut?" Aito asked, glancing over at the man. The three of them had turned from the group and sat on the hills to watch. Matoko and Heihachi had joined them.

"Maybe one day," Matoko grinned. "But for now let's just enjoy what comes out of it."

"But…no one can face the bandits," The girl, Honoka, commented.

"We don't spend our lives farming for them. Let them grow their own crops if they want them so badly."

Akahana turned her head to the side for a moment to take another look at the Guardians of the Metal City as they loaded up boats. Matoko followed her gaze. "You feel something's off too, don't you?"

"Yes," The older man nodded her head. "I just can't seem to place my finger on it, besides these men constantly watching us."

"Eh, don't worry about it. We can handle them, no problem." Matoko told her happily.

Akahana gave her a small smile before watching her follow the others to Honoka's home. "Let's hope you're right."

Everyone had settled into the home but Akahana. She had stayed outside and placed herself on a ledge, watching the Guardians as they watched her. It was strange, but for a moment she felt like she was back home, watching the village elders.

~Creepy old bastards,~ she told herself, fighting a smirk.

"You like being alone, don't you?"

She closed her eyes as Kambei sat down beside her. "Don't you?" His answer was silence and she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Tea?" She sounded surprised.

"I figured that you would be thirsty." Kambei told her, setting the up down on the ground beside her. His attention was grabbed by the Guardians as well. "What do you think about what's going on here?"

She was silent for a moment. "Whatever it is I'm not sure we'll like it but it has nothing to do with us so don't worry about it. If we do get involved with it, though, just be ready for a fight."

Kambei stared at her for a moment, thinking. "You carry two blades but I've only ever seen you use one...actually, I haven't seen you fight once since we joined together outside of your training Katsuhiro and that one battle, if that's what you want to call it. Why is that?" He asked her.

Akahana gave a snort. "When I am not needed, I do not draw a blade." She glanced at the tea he had brought her before giving a smile as she picked it up. "Don't worry, old man, you'll get to see me in action soon enough. Just pray that you're ready for it when you do."

Kambei gave a smile himself. "I'll be counting on it," He stood up. "If you really are an ex-commander of the Almoth army then you're going to be quite an asset in this battle."

"Ex-commander? Please," She sipped from the cup; Aito had told her that her 'job' had slipped through the barriers a few days ago. "I never quit, I'm just…on break. Besides, it's not like we have anyone to fight anymore…" She lowered her head. "I'll return…one day. I just needed a break from home, you know?"

Kambei nodded. "Indeed I do." He turned from her. "You know, for not being a samurai you know our ways very well. Your teachings to Katsushiro are good. How is this?"

Akahana closed her eyes. "Would it surprise you if I were to tell you that I have killed many a samurai? Would it offend you?"

"No, I don't suppose it would." He turned to leave again. "You should feel proud. I just appointed your student as the fifth samurai."

"About time," She commented. "I was getting tired of hearing him whine about it. I swear I was gonna beat the hell out of him if he said it one more time." She raised a brow at the snicker behind her and turned to glance at the man. "Was that a laugh for the stone-faced old man? I must be a deity to get someone like you to laugh."

Kambei gave another laugh. "I wouldn't go that far," He told her.

"So rice can be a deity, but I can't?"

"Seven, in fact." Kambei told her. Her laughter made his smile grow wider. She was a different woman when she was angry. Since he had met her this was one of the very, very, few times that he had seen her…was calm the right word? He went to make a comment when a strange sound coming down the tunnel caught them. Akahana stood up slowly, glancing around; the other warriors seemed to notice it, too. They joined her and Kambei on the ledge just in time to see a large machine, and two small ones, come piling through into the Metal City.

"Those are the bandits?" Aito raised a brow as the machines passed them. "That's what all you guys are afraid of?"

"Just villagers, remember Aito?" Aina commented.

"Heh,"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Rikichi growled. "Go kill them! That's what we hired you for!"

"No!" Honoka ran forward with her cry.

Akahana watched for a moment as the Bandit was hooked up to one of the platforms and she gave a smirk. "So, got a treaty with them, do you?"

"Yes," The girl nodded. "You can't interfere. They're the Guardians trading partners."

"What?" Rikichi cried. "How can you say that? It's the bandits. They're the enemy."

"I may not understand the Guardians motives, but we can't defy their wishes."

"The Guardians took all these people in after their homes were taken away," Akahana crossed her arms and glanced at the large machine again. "If we interfered and attacked and caused the bandits to fight we could destroy all of this and then there are the Guardians. We don't know what they can do and I really don't feel like taking the chance to find out. They're not causing any problems here so just leave it like it is. We'll take care of them soon enough."

Kambei thought for a moment. "I agree."

"How can you all just sit here like this?" Rikichi cried. "There's Nobusari right in front of our eyes!"

"There's nothing we can do." Kambei told him.

"Stop being a wuss, Rikichi," Aito told the other man. "This is not the time or the place to let your hate break free. If you want to die, then go ahead and be my guest. I, on the other hand, am going to go take a nap." He folded his arm behind his head and dropped down onto the ledge, leaning back to take that nap. Aina gave a laugh and joined him. Akahana gave a sigh and settled back down on her ledge, trying to ignore the next events as Rikichi took Gorobei's sword and ran for an attack. She sighed, shaking her head. ~I don't know who's worse…~ As the bandits left, she watched as Kikuchiyo and Komachi slipped off after them through the water. ~The people who harbor their anger or the ones that act on it.~ She gave a silent sigh and went to watching the guardians again before glancing back at the path the duo had disappeared into. She couldn't just let them go. "We got a problem, guys."

"Do we really?" Aito opened his eyes and gazed at the ceiling. "I mean, we could just pretend like you didn't see it and let him pay for his own idiocy."

"Komachi went with him." Aina sighed, having seen it too.

"Stupid hunk of metal!" Aito growled as he stood up. "Well, we can't take the boat and I doubt that you, of all people, are going to swim, Akahana, so how do you want to go after them?"

"That's a dumb question," Aina grunted at her brother.

Aito sighed and stood up. "You guys owe me food then. And a lot of it."

"Don't you always get it? You nearly get all of Akahana's portions as it is! I got to fight you tooth and nail to keep your hands off of mine!"

"Hey, a man's gotta eat."

"Yeah, well, your wife better be rich AND a chef!"

Akahana shook her head silently as she stood. "Let's just get this over with. Kikuchiyo might lose an arm or a leg and we don't have that mechanic here to help him anymore."

"Shit, I forgot about that!" Aito grunted as he stood. "Then let's go save this moron before he does something to himself that we can't fix!"

**I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


End file.
